L'autre Marshall
by Sophie Rostochine
Summary: Pas facile de suivre les traces d'une soeur surdouée et d'un père légendaire. Un début qui s'annonce compliqué pour Joséphine "Jo" Marshall sans parler de son attirance grandissante pour un certain leader... EricxOC; FourxOC
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelle fiction :))

Le prologue est court, ça ne sera pas le cas des prochains chapitres.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte et le visage de ma sœur, Hayley, apparut dans l'embrasure. Elle portait sa tenue de combat et revenait sûrement d'une patrouille près du mur. Hayley avait trois ans de plus que moi. Belle, athlétique, douée au combat, coriace avec un mental d'acier, elle était la définition même de l'Audacieuse et surtout la fierté de mon père.

« Pas trop nerveuse pour demain ? », me demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord de mon lit.

Je me redressais en prenant appui sur mes coudes.

« Ce n'est pas le test qui m'inquiète car peu importe le résultat, je choisirais notre faction… Nan, ce qui m'inquiète c'est la formation… Et si j'échoue ? », Hayley leva les yeux au ciel tout en affichant un sourire confiant, « tu ne vas pas échouer, Jo », affirma-t-elle presqu'amusée. _C'est fou cette confiance qu'elle a en mes capacités, j'adorerais avoir la même !_

« Parce que papa aura fait pression sur Max pour ne pas m'éliminer ? », fis-je en levant un sourcil inquisiteur. _Sauf si je meurs avant la fin de la formation, ça aussi il faut l'envisager._

« Déjà… et aussi parce que tu es une Marshall et que nous avons ça dans le sang », les paroles d'Hayley se voulaient rassurantes mais elles étaient loin de l'être. _Suis-je adoptée ?_

« Parle pour toi ! », lui lançais-je en affichant un sourire forcé.

Hayley étira ses longues jambes fuselées et se leva avant de me tendre la main et de me hisser hors de mon lit.

« Uriah t'attend pour aller à la caf' et je dois y aller », j'acquiesçais avant de me lever à mon tour et de faire un rapide détour par ma salle de bain.

Je fixais mon reflet dans le miroir et poussais un soupir. Je ressemblais à une version ratée de ma sœur et pourtant je ne rêvais que d'une chose : l'égaler.

Lorsque je fis mon entrée dans la pièce principale du loft que nous occupions mon père et moi, Uriah sauta sur ses pieds.

« Je me suis dit que tu devais te faire un sang d'encre pour demain et qu'il fallait impérativement te changer les idées », lâcha-t-il tout en ouvrant la porte d'entrée avant de me faire signe de passer devant lui. _Le seul gentleman de cette faction. Ou pas..._

« Ce n'est pas demain qui m'inquiète, je sais quelle faction choisir et de toutes façons je ne vois nulle part ailleurs, mais tu sais comme moi que je vais en baver durant la formation… J'ai tellement peur d'échouer et de me retrouver sans-faction », soupirais-je tout en saluant des membres de la garde rapprochée de mon père qui étaient postés devant notre appartement.

Uriah passa son bras musclé autour de mes épaules et m'attira contre lui, « tu es parfaitement capable de réussir cette formation mais il faut que tu te relaxes, ça va bien se passer, tu es une Marshall », il afficha un sourire glorieux. _Est-ce qu'être une Marshall peut me faire sauter l'étape formation?_

En arrivant dans la cafétéria, mon regard se posa sur le seul membre de la faction qui osait ouvertement afficher son mépris à mon égard : Eric Coulter. Il faut dire que je le lui rendais bien et que j'avais particulièrement abusé de sa patience et de ma position de "fille de chef" lorsqu'il avait été affecté à ma surveillance peu après la formation avant de se faire muter ailleurs lorsque qu'il avait été surpris en train de sortir de de la chambre d'Hayley au petit matin.

Le regard d'acier du jeune leader se posa sur nous et il s'approcha d'un pas rapide sans nous quitter des yeux. Uriah s'empressa de retirer son bras de mes épaules et de le saluer avec un peu trop d'admiration à mon sens. En effet, son frère ainé, Zeke, était un ami d'Eric et Uriah lui vouait une admiration sans bornes. Il faut dire que même si mon père se méfiait de lui après l'affaire « Hayley », il avait toujours reconnu les aptitudes exceptionnelles de Coulter.

Eric adressa quelques mots d'encouragement à Uriah mais m'ignora copieusement.

« Il est insupportable avec son arrogance», fis-je en l'observant s'éloigner de nous. Une partie de moi haïssait le jeune leader arrogant et une autre partie...

« Je vois… Et c'est pour ça que tu l'observes du coin de l'œil dès que tu en as l'occasion », lâcha Uriah en observant ma réaction.

« Pardon ? », fis-je offusquée. _C'est bien Joséphine, continue de nier !_

« Oh je t'en prie, tu es littéralement pivoine dès qu'il passe près de nous », _mais non ?!_

« Je ne suis pas pivoine ! », _du moins j'espère._

« Non mais avoues que tu regrettes d'avoir été une petite peste avec lui », tout en parlant, Uriah slalomait habilement entre les tables et les gens dans l'immense cafétéria jusqu'à nous trouver enfin deux places de libre.

« Uriah », soufflais-je en m'effondrant dans la chaise, « on peut laisser tomber le sujet ».

« Comme tu veux, je ne fais que remarquer ce qui est évident », tout en lui lançant un regard noir, je tendis le bras pour me servir un verre de soda.

Le repas se passa dans un calme relatif compte tenu du fait que nous étions chez les Audacieux et que par définition, personne n'est calme ici. Uriah continuait de flirter avec Marlene qui l'ignorait copieusement et malgré moi, je cherchais Eric des yeux mais il n'était pas là. Je m'en voulais parfois d'être attirée par lui parce qu'objectivement, Eric était un sale type qu'il fallait éviter. Même ma soeur le disait et pourtant elle n'était pas sentimentale pour un sou.

Ce soir-là, et malgré la fatigue, je ne parvins pas à trouver le sommeil. J'arpentais le loft vêtue d'un simple t-shirt et d'un boxer tout en remerciant le ciel d'être seule puisque mon père était, comme la plupart des nuits, en train de travailler dans son bureau et ma sœur, si elle n'était pas en mission, était sûrement avec son petit copain du moment. Je savais ce que je devais faire, je savais qu'elle faction choisir et de toutes façons, quel autre choix avais-je ? Erudit ? Certainement pas, je détestais étudier. Fraternel ? Exclus que je porte ces couleurs à longueur de journée au risque de devenir aveugle. Sincère ? Ma sœur m'avait appris bien des choses en particulier l'art de mentir et de manipuler lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Et Altruiste ? Je crois que je préférais finir sans-faction que de devenir une pète-sec. _C'est pas un choix, c'est un pis-aller !_

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque je finis par émerger. J'avais visiblement sombré dans le coma sur le canapé. _Typique._

Je passais ma main sur mon visage avant d'attacher mon épaisse chevelure en un chignon à moitié défait et de me lever en direction de la cuisine lorsqu'une voix que je reconnaitrais entre mille m'interrompis dans mon élan.

« Jolies jambes ! », _oh nom de D*** !_

« C'est une blague ! », m'exclamais-je en faisant face à Eric Coulter et son sourire arrogant placardé sur le visage.

« Tu étais en retard, ton père inspecte le mur avec ta sœur et du coup je me suis dit qu'il était de mon devoir de te rappeler qu'aujourd'hui tu dois passer un test », il était appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, visiblement ravi de son effet.

« Et… Frapper n'était pas en option ? », fis-je en tentant de me cacher derrière l'ilot central.

« J'aurais pu mais j'ai préféré abuser de mon autorité sur les deux novices qui vous servent de gardes sans compter que je connais bien les lieux », fit-il en désignant l'ancienne chambre d'Hayley de son index. _Sérieux, je pourrais le taper… Non mais on n'a pas idée d'être aussi sexy en débardeur…_

« Je vois », fis-je sans grande conviction.

« Tu comptes t'habiller ou tu préfère passer le test à moitié nue », il n'y avait pas que son rictus qui était arrogant.

« Tu comptes m'escorter jusqu'au train ? », demandais-je tout en tentant de conserver mon calme ce qui à mon humble avis était vain.

« J'adore babysitter les novices », il se dirigea vers le bar qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de mois et se servit un verre de whiskey. _Tu parles d'un cliché…_

« Je t'en prie sers-toi », soupirais-je tout en me dirigeant vers ma salle de bain en trainant des pieds, consciente qu'il devait largement en profiter pour détailler mon postérieur.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je trottinais derrière le leader qui marchait d'un pas rapide vers la plateforme tout en ignorant les regards amusés des gens que l'on croisait.

Uriah m'attendait avec Marlene et à en croire leur tête respective, ils ne s'attendaient pas à me voir débarquer escortée du plus cruel des leaders. Je fis mine de les ignorer lorsqu'Eric s'arrêta net et me fixa de son regard glacial et méprisant.

« Tu vas t'en sortir ou tu as besoin que je te tienne par la main pour monter dans le train », il avait prononcé cette phrase assez fort pour que la totalité des novices l'entende. _Je hais ce type même si j'ai hyper envie de l'embrasser… Putain d'hormones._

Tout en l'ignorant, je rejoignis mes amis tout en les forçant de se presser dans le dernier wagon. En me retournant, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine déception en voyant Eric déjà disparaître en direction du bâtiment.

« Tu n'as pas passé l'âge d'avoir un babysitter ? », Lâcha Uriah visiblement au bord de l'hilarité.

« Je suis morte de rire », marmonnais-je avant de m'asseoir à même le sol et de prier pour que cette journée se termine rapidement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! C'est encourageant 😊**

**Bonne lecture**

Le résultat du test était sans appel : j'étais bel et bien une Audacieuse. _On a ça dans le sang._ Les paroles d'Hayley me revinrent comme un boomerang et je commençais à me dire qu'effectivement j'étais bien plus capable que je ne le pensais.

En réalité, j'étais soulagée que le test confirme mon appartenance à ma faction d'origine car même s'il était parfaitement exclu que je quitte les Audacieux, c'était rassurant de savoir que jen avais officiellement le profil.

Tandis que je regagnais le hall du bâtiment ou Uriah devait sûrement m'attendre, quelqu'un saisit ma manche et m'attira dans un couloir isolé.

« Hayley ! », m'exclamais-je. _Oh la vache, la trouille !_

Les yeux verts de ma sœur brillaient d'excitation, « alors ? quel est le résultat ? », je la fixais comme si elle avait définitivement perdu la tête.

« Audacieuse », fis-je en secouant la tête, « tu t'es introduite ici par effraction pour me demander ça ?! ça ne pouvait pas attendre ce soir ? ».

Hayley leva exagérément les yeux au ciel, « je ne me suis pas introduite ici par effraction, je te rappelle que notre père est le grand sachem des Audacieux, ça confère quelques avantages ».

« Mais tu pensais que le test allait donner quoi ? Tu ne m'as pas dit que j'avais ça dans le sang ? » _Non parce qu'il faudrait savoir…_

« Je veux juste être sûre que tu ne vas pas nous faire une Joette », fit-elle en accentuant le terme « joette ».

« La confiance règne », je pris une petite moue boudeuse et triste comme lorsque j'étais plus jeune.

« Oh ma Joey, je veux être sûre de garder ma petite sœur près de moi », fit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

J'adorais ma sœur, elle était ma seconde mère et ma meilleure amie. Elle pouvait être dure et forte tout en étant si protectrice par moment. L'idée de la quitter était tout simplement impossible et c'était une des raisons qui faisait qu'il était inconcevable de quitter cette faction.

« Viens avec moi », murmura-t-elle en me prenant la main et en m'entrainant dans les couloirs.

« Uriah m'attend », dis-je en essayant de la ralentir.

« Il attendra, je dois te montrer un truc », elle tourna la tête et me fit un clin d'œil.

Hayley m'entraîna à l'arrière du bâtiment avant de se mettre en courir en direction de l'ancien port de Chicago sur les bords du lac Michigan. En arrivant sur place, l'endroit était absolument désert et le vent froid et humide qui soufflait sans discontinuer faisait voler nos cheveux.

« Tu te souviens ? C'est ici que je t'ai appris à nager », fit-elle avant de s'avancer vers un ponton moisi et à moitié écroulé.

« Tu veux dire quand tu m'as jetée à l'eau en espérant que je remonte à la surface par l'opération du Saint Esprit ? », lui lançais-je sur un ton sarcastique.

« Tu sais nager, c'est tout ce qui compte », elle retira ses bottes de cuir et enleva sa veste.

« Tu vois la bouée là-bas ? », je regardais au loin, à environ 300 mètres de la jetée se trouvait une bouée jusqu'à laquelle on avait l'habitude de nager lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, « j'y ai accroché le collier de maman le dernier jour de ma formation, quand j'ai été admise ». _Hein?!_

« Le collier en argent que tu avais perdu pendant ta formation ? », je la fixais incrédule.

« Tu l'adorais alors je me suis dit que quand tu intègrerais les Audacieux, je te le donnerais », elle parlait doucement, d'une voix presqu'inaudible.

« Je n'ai pas encore commencé ma formation, je n'ai même pas été à la Cérémonie », _donc techniquement je ne suis pas une Audacieuse._

« Alors disons que c'est une avance sur ta future réussite », Hayley pivota sur ses talons et me fit face, son visage était grave et ses yeux tristes, « Maman avait terminé première de sa formation tu sais », ma gorge se noua en entendant Hayley parler de notre mère. _Ce qui est bien c'est qu'il n'y a aucune pression familiale chez les Marshall._

« Et c'est ce qui avait séduit papa », je connaissais l'histoire par cœur, c'était la favorite de notre père.

Hayley hocha la tête et en une demi-seconde son regard émeraude redevint malicieux, « on va aller le chercher ensemble! ». _Heu jamais de la vie._

« Hayley, l'eau est glacée », mais c'était peine perdue, Hayley s'était élancée sur le ponton.

« Si tu le veux, il faut venir le chercher ! », me lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. _On aurait pas pu se contenter de boire un verre et de discuter de tout ça à tête reposée._

Tout en enlevant mes chaussures et ma veste, je suivis ma sœur en essayant d'ignorer les craquements du ponton. Une fois au bout de ce dernier, Hayley sauta à l'eau et je suivis juste derrière tout en poussant un soupir d'agacement.

L'eau était si froide que je crus un moment qu'un étau s'était refermé sur ma poitrine lorsque mon corps tout entier fut immergé. J'ouvris les yeux et regardais un instant autour de moi. L'eau était claire et les rayons du soleil éclairait le fond couvert de galets et d'algues.

En quelques battements de jambes j'atteignis la surface avant de commencer à nager énergiquement derrière Hayley qui me devançait déjà.

Mon corps s'habitua rapidement à la température de l'eau, je pouvais voir la silhouette d'Hayley à une dizaine de mètres de moi et je décidais de redoubler d'effort pour la rattraper. J'avais toujours été une bien meilleure nageuse qu'elle, du mois quand on était en surface.

Une fois la bouée atteinte je regardais Hayley avec une mine déconfite en attendant d'elle qu'elle me donne de plus amples explications.

« Le collier se trouve au pied de la chaîne qui est accrochée à la bouée », elle pointa la chaine de son index parfaitement manucuré, « il faut que tu plonges ». _Merci du cadeau._

« Il y a au moins 70 mètres jusqu'au fond », constatais-je avec effroi tout en dirigeant instinctivement mon regard en direction du fond mais l'eau était sombre, inquiétante.

« Si tu n'es pas capable de plonger à 70 mètres pour récupérer le seul souvenir de notre mère, tu ne réussiras pas l'initiation », _et revoilà la guerrière dure et sans pitié._

Je savais qu'elle avait raison et je la détestais pour cela. De ma main droite je saisis la chaîne rouillée et couverte d'un duvet d'algues gluant et glissant. Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de plonger et de commencer ma descente tout en fermant les yeux, ne me guidant ainsi qu'en suivant la chaine. Plus je descendais, plus l'eau était froide et oppressante. Hayley et moi faisions régulièrement des concours d'apnée lorsque nous étions plus jeunes et je savais qu'il fallait que je contrôle ma respiration. Elle devait être régulière et lente. La pression se faisait de plus en plus forte et je devais lutter pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux ou céder à mon instinct qui me hurlait de remonter au plus vite.

La descente me semblait interminable quand enfin ma main droite finit par heurter le sol dur. Je me mis à toucher et gratter frénétiquement la base de la chaine jusqu'à sentir un objet fin et délicat qui dansait au rythme du courant. Mon poing se referma sur le médaillon et d'un geste rapide je l'arrachais à la vieille chaîne avant d'utiliser le fond du lac pour me propulser vers la surface. Durant toute la remontée, je ne desserrais pas la main. Alors que j'amorçais la fin de mon ascension, l'air commençait à me manquer et j'accélérais autant que possible.

Une main attrapa mon avant-bras et me hissa à la surface. A cours d'oxygène, j'aspirais l'air à plein poumon avant de fixer Hayley qui affichait un air de profonde satisfaction.

« Tu l'as eu ? », je fis signe de la tête que oui avant de regarder l'objet que j'avais été chercher. Le médaillon sur lequel était gravé les initiales de ma mère était accroché au bout d'une chainette que j'avais dû casser.

« Tu es une grande malade ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris d'aller mettre ça au fond ! », j'étais à bout de souffle.

Ma sœur se contenta de sourire mystèrieusement et de nager en direction du bord. _Faction de tarés ! _Je la suivis lentement, la descente en apnée était un exercice fatigant surtout par ces températures.

Notre petite escapade "nostalgique" avait durée plus de deux heures et en arrivant au QG des Audacieux, c'est Quatre qui nous accueillit avec une mine fermée. _Beau comme un Dieu mais avec le poids du monde sur les épaules, dommage._

Il me salua rapidement d'un signe de la tête sans décrocher un sourire avant de reporter toute son attention sur Hayley « on a besoin de toi en salle de contrôle », c'est alors que ses yeux scrutèrent les vêtements de ma sœur, « tu es trempée ! on peut savoir ce qui t'es arrivé ? ». _Ah bah comme œil de lynx, lui._

« Je me change et j'arrive », Quatre et Hayley échangèrent un regard entendu et il fit demi-tour avant de nous laisser. _J'ai loupé un truc là non._

« On se voit demain après la Cérémonie, bonne chance ! », me lança-t-elle tout en s'éloignant à son tour de moi.

Ce n'était pas une surprise de savoir que j'irai seule à la Cérémonie. C'était le lot de beaucoup de natifs de notre faction dont la sentimentalité était légendaire.

Je soupirais avant de sortir le médaillon de ma poche et de l'observer. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de ma mère en train de le porter mais je savais combien il était précieux pour ma sœur et me le transmettre était assez significatif.

En regagnant ma chambre, je sortis le médaillon argenté de ma poche pour la nettoyer. Au fur et à mesure que le savon faisait son œuvre, l'inscription au dos devenait lisible : « le courage surpasse tout ». C'était la devise de ma mère et celle de ma sœur et elle risquait de prendre une dimension assez réelle dans moins de 24h.

Le lendemain matin, la Cérémonie se passa comme prévu et plus le temps passait moins j'avais hâte de commencer la formation.

« T'as vu la tête des transferts ? Je crois que le fraternel à ta gauche va tomber dans les pommes », Uriah me montra le jeune garçon du doigt.

« En même temps on ne peut pas le blâmer quand on sait ce qui l'attend », fis-je en imaginant ce que ce devait être que de tout quitter et de débarquer dans une faction comme la nôtre.

« Tu m'étonnes, d'autant qu'Eric et Quatre vont s'occuper de leur formation cette année », en entendant le prénom du jeune leader, mon corps tout entier sembla se raidir. _Self-control : zéro !_

En voyant ma tête, Uriah poursuivit, « tu aurais aimé qu'Eric soit notre instructeur ? », l'idée de me faire humilier devant Eric plusieurs fois par jour suffit à répondre à cette question.

« Tu plaisantes ? C'est un vrai tortionnaire », murmurais-je tandis que la Cérémonie touchait à sa fin. Uriah me dévisagea avec un sourire moqueur mais n'ajouta rien.

Une fois hors du bâtiment, le bruit du train attira mon attention et sans une hésitation, le groupe des Audacieux se mit à courir afin de l'attraper en route. Ma condition physique, même si elle était moins bonne que beaucoup chez nous, restait tout de même meilleure que celle de la plupart des transferts et c'est en voyant le fraternel terrorisé et essoufflé s'affaler sur le sol du train que je m'en rendis compte. Marlene avait juste eu le temps de le tirer dans le train tandis qu'un jeune Erudit n'avait quant à lui jamais réussi à grimper sur la voie.

En approchant du QG des Audacieux, je réalisais péniblement qu'ils allaient nous obliger à sauter directement sur le toit depuis le train en route ce que nous ne faisions jamais.

« C'est une blague, ils veulent nous tuer dès le premier jour ? », Marlene n'avait pas pour habitude de critiquer les décisions de nos leaders et sa remarque me fit pleinement prendre conscience de la difficulté et de l'aberration de notre formation. Uriah sauta juste avant moi en poussant un cri de joie. _Lui, il a clairement une case en moins._ Je pris mon élan et fis de même avant d'atterrir sur les genoux.

Marlene m'aida à me relever et je constatais que son visage affichait une drôle d'expression.

« Ça va ? », demandais-je tout en apercevant Eric et deux autres membres s'approcher de notre groupe de novices.

« Tu imagines la suite si ce n'est que le début », je hochais la tête sans commenter outre mesure. Après tout, on y était pour de bon cette fois et la perspective de finir sans-faction me glaçait le sang.

Le leader nous fixa de son regard glacial et hautain pendant que nous nous rassemblions autour de lui. Son regard croisa le mien et je baissais les yeux, incapable de soutenir autant de froideur et de mépris. Je me détestais d'être si faible face à lui tout en ayant terriblement qu'il me remarque.

« Maintenant, vous allez devoir sauter dans ce trou pour rejoindre notre repère », la voix menaçante d'Eric me sortit de ma contemplation. _Il faut sauter dans quoi ?! _

Par curiosité, je m'avançais afin de regarder ce qu'il y avait au fond du trou en question. _C'est possible un trou sans fond…Nan… Peut-être…_

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Marshall, tu veux te lancer la première ? », Eric s'était dangereusement rapproché de moi. Je pouvais sentir son odeur. Un mélange d'eau de Cologne, de tabac et sûrement d'alcool. Ses yeux bleus me dévisageaient avec un mélange de curiosité et de dédain.

J'étais prise au piège : si je refusais je serais d'emblée taxée de poule mouillée et cela, clairement, c'était impossible et si je sautais, j'allais sûrement mourir.

_Le courage surpasse tout. _Instinctivement, je touchais le médaillon de ma mère que j'avais attaché à un lacet de cuir que je portais en collier de chien. Eric m'observa et il saisit à son tour le médaillon entre ses doigts avant de le lâcher d'afficher son habituel rictus arrogant. _Je suis maso en fait, je suis amoureuse d'un grand malade. _

« C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain, Marshall ! » Vociféra-t-il tout en se retournant vers ses acolytes qui imitèrent son rire cruel.

Je grimpais sur le rebord en repensant à la plongée en apnée de la veille. Je pris une profonde inspiration, je fermais les yeux avant de me laisser tomber.

Ma chute dura quelques secondes, peut-être moins, j'atterris finalement dans ce qui semblait être un filet avant de rebondir plusieurs fois.

« Premier sauteur, Joséphine Marshall ! », ces mots furent prononcés par quelqu'un que je connaissais bien : Quatre.

« Félicitations Jo », murmura-t-il en m'aidant à descendre tandis qu'une deuxième personne vint à son tour s'écraser dans le filet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour les reviews :)**

Il était à peine 6h30 lorsque tout le monde commença à s'agiter dans le dortoir.

« Debout princesse, il faut qu'on soit à 8h00 en salle d'entraînement », la voix d'Uriah m'obligea à ouvrir les yeux. Il se tenait devant moi en tenue de jogging, le front ruisselant de transpiration.

« Tu viens d'où comme ça ? », demandais-je encore à moitié endormie. _Pitié, qu'il ne me dise pas qu'il a été courir. _

« J'ai été courir », _loupé._

« Tu es un grand malade, t'as une idée de la journée qui nous attend ? », il me fit un clin d'œil avant de se diriger sans un mot vers les douches.

J'aurais adoré savoir pourquoi nous étions obligés de dormir dans un dortoir mixte alors que nous avions des chambres, du moins en ce qui concerne les natifs.

Je m'étirais dans mon lit avant de me lever et d'aller chercher mes affaires dans mon casier. Une paire de jeans noire, un débardeur noir et des baskets noires. _Au moins on ne perd pas de temps sur le choix des couleurs._

Même si la salle de bain était commune, mixte et particulièrement spartiate, les douches étaient séparées par des parois de bois ne laissant apparaître que nos pieds et nos chevilles. Alors certes, ce n'était pas Byzance mais ce niveau d'intimité était suffisant surtout dans la mesure où les membres de notre factions étaient bien moins pudiques que les autres.

Une fois ma douche prise et après une rapide "mise en beauté", je pris soin d'attacher mes cheveux en une queue de cheval haute avant de filer vers la cafétéria.

En entrant dans le grand hall, l'agitation et la tension du premier jour étaient palpables. Ma sœur était en train de parler avec Tori Wu, c'était elle qui serait en charge de notre formation. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçut, Hayley s'excusa auprès de ma formatrice et se dirigea vers moi.

« Alors, prête ? », me demanda-t-elle avec ce qui ressemblait à un mélange d'excitation et d'inquiétude.

« Tu préfères quoi ? La vérité ou que je te mente ? », fis-je sarcastique.

« Ne dis rien, c'est mieux », elle leva les yeux au ciel et prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer, « Quatre m'a dit que tu étais la première sauteuse ». _Et je n'ai pas le droit à des félicitations?_

« Vous passez beaucoup de temps avec Quatre, ou c'est moi qui me fais un film », le visage d'Hayley devint subitement impassible.

« On est affecté aux mêmes missions », _tu m'en diras tant_.

« Je vois », Hayley me lança un regard qui suffit à me faire taire.

« Je pense que _tu_ as d'autres problèmes sur les bras que mes rapports avec les autres membres », fit-elle d'une voix sèche. _Hayley 1, Jo 0._

« Je suis quand même la première sauteuse », lâchais-je en la fixant d'un regard défiant.

« Et j'ai cru comprendre que tu pouvais remercier Eric », murmura-t-elle. _Mais comment elle sait! _« Jo, il faut que tu sois particulièrement attentive aux conseils de Tori, Eric va superviser la totalité des initiés avec Max et papa leur a donné carte blanche pour éliminer les membres les plus faibles à tout moment ».

« Tu plaisantes ?! Mais Pourquoi il a autorisé un truc pareil ! On a même pas été mis au courant ! », Hayley posa sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

« C'est une idée d'Eric et papa pouvait difficilement aller contre sans être taxé de favoritisme », elle marqua un temps de pause « A partir de maintenant, tu dois considérer que tu es tout le temps en évaluation », mon cœur commença à battre à toute allure. _C'est officiel, je suis dedans jusqu'au cou._

« Hayley, je suis pas prête du tout !», j'étais au bord des larmes.

« Tu vas y arriver mais tu ne dois jamais rien lâcher, Eric t'a à l'œil, il ne t'aime pas et il risque de te faire payer cher certaines erreurs du passé », elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et elle semblait hésiter sur ce qu'elle allait me dire, « j'ai demandé à Tori et Quatre de veiller sur toi, tu dois absolument les écouter, tu peux y arriver mais tu dois surpasser tes doutes et tes craintes », en écoutant le laïus de ma sœur, la seule chose que j'entendais c'était qu'Eric me détestait et cette perspective m'horrifiait.

J'acquiesçais silencieusement tout en jouant nerveusement avec le pendentif de maman, « le courage surpasse tout », murmurais-je à moi-même.

« Je dois y aller, il ne faut pas qu'on nous voit ensemble, garde courage et tout va bien se passer », elle m'adressa un sourire encourageant avant de me laisser pour rejoindre la table des membres de sa patrouille. _Ah bah dans ce cas, courage, fuyons!_

Au loin, juché sur une estrade qui surplombait la cafétéria se trouvait une zone réservée aux leaders. Mon père et Max étaient en train de discuter tout en nous observant. Je n'avais pas vu mon père depuis mon test et quelque chose me disait que je ne le verrai pas avant d'avoir terminé mon évaluation.

La salle d'entraînement était un immense hangar vide, sombre et froid. À une vingtaine de mètre de nous, les transferts étaient déjà à l'entraînement avec Quatre. En les voyant taper dans les mannequins de mousse, je ne pus réprimer un petit sourire.

« Tu ferais mieux de ravaler ton sourire tant que tu n'as pas fait tes preuves, Marshall », la voix calme de Tori me fit sursauter.

Le regard impassible de Tori nous fixa calmement. Elle état principalement connue comme l'artiste tatoueuse des Audacieux mais c'était une redoutable guerrière. Ma sœur m'avait raconté qu'elle avait terminé son initiation juste derrière Quatre et Eric qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours pour être aussi issue d'Erudit.

« Elle a l'air nettement moins sympathique que d'habitude mais beaucoup plus sexy », articula Uriah à voix basse sans lâcher Tori du regard.

« Mais tu crois que c'est le moment!», je pris une mine faussement dégoûtée.

« Oh s'il te plait, si Eric était là tu serais déjà en train de virer au cramoisi » j'étais à deux doigts de l'envoyer promener mais Tori prit la parole.

« Vous pensez peut-être avoir un avantage par rapport aux transferts mais soyez certain que nous avons placé la barre très haut!», ma gorge se noua en l'entendant parler, « soyez certain que nous ne garderons que les meilleurs ». _Putain, je vais finir sans faction._

La journée démarra doucement par un échauffement avant de commencer à s'entraîner contre des mannequins. Autour de moi, chacun s'adonnait à l'exercice avec énergie, précision et dextérité.

Je ne sentais plus mes mains à force de frapper ce maudit mannequin. Je décidais d'utiliser le revers de mon pied et à la quatrième tentavie, je perdis l'équilibre et manquais de tomber quand deux mains me rattrapèrent au vol. Elles étaient si larges qu'elles pouvaient pratiquement faire le tour de ma taille. Je reconnaissais cette odeur et cette fermeté. Je fermais les yeux une demi-seconde comme transportée par la sensation de ses mains des mains viriles d'Eric soutenant mon corps si fragile comparé au sien.

« Tu vas te faire mal, princesse », malgré son ton mielleux il y avait du mépris dans sa manière de prononcer le surnomque beaucoup ne donnaient.

Il plaça ses mains sur mes hanches tout en me maintenant fermement en place, « tu as des progrès à faire ou tu vas te faire botter ton joli petit cul au premier round ». Je serrais les dents en l'écoutant et malgré les insultes, il y avait quelque chose d'agréable dans sa manière de susurrer ces mots à mon oreille.

« Ton buste doit rester dans l'axe », dit-il avant de me lâcher et de continuer son inspection.

A côté de moi, Marlene me regardait avec une expression que je ne parvenais pas à déchiffrer. Je fis mine de l'ignorer tout en me remettant à l'entrainement.

« Hopkins ! Marshall ! Mettez-vous sur le ring ! », Je sentis mes jambes se liquéfier. Je pivotais lentement afin de faire face au ring. Eric me dévisageait avec un petit sourire sadique. _Quel enfoiré._

Molly Hopkins s'exécuta et grimpa sur le ring. Elle était grande, particulièrement forte et elle adorait se battre. Elle m'avait déjà envoyée à l'infirmerie plusieurs fois dans nos jeunes années et je soupçonnais ma sœur de l'avoir menacée ce qui expliquait qu'elle n'avait pas recommencé depuis quelques temps.

Instinctivement je cherchais Tori du regard. La jeune femme me regardait avec la même expression placide. _C'est bien d'avoir du soutien quand on en cherche._

Lentement je montais sur le ring à mon tour en montant mes poings au niveau de mon visage. Hopkins affichait un sourire en coin, visiblement ravie d'avoir la possibilité de m'humilier devant le redoutable leader et l'ensemble des initiés.

« Tu dois être plus rapide qu'elle », c'était la voix d'Uriah qui s'était placé juste derrière moi.

Malheureusement pour lui et pour moi, je n'eu pas le temps d'enregistrer l'information que Molly se jeta sur moi et m'expédia au sol à l'aide d'un monstrueux uppercut. Mon corps heurta le tapis dans un bruit sourd. Hopkins qui de là où je me trouvais ressemblait plus à un ours qu'à une jeune fille, m'asséna un violent coup de pied dans les côtes avant de se tourner vers Eric.

« Je peux la finir ? », mon sang ne fit qu'un tour en entendant mon adversaire présumer de sa victoire. Je basculais mon corps endolori sur le côté en lui donnant un violent coup de pied derrière les genoux ce qui la déséquilibra. Molly tomba vers l'avant et je me jetais sur elle par derrière en l'attrapant par la gorge. J'étais en position de force et l'espace d'un instant mon regard croisa les prunelles grises d'Eric et je crus y voir ce qui ressemblait à de la fierté.

Molly parvint à se dégager et roula sur le côté. Sans réfléchir je lui administrais un coup de pied en plein milieu du visage. Hopkins porta ses mains au niveau de son nez tandis que le sang commençait à ruisseler le long de ses doigts épais.

« Assez ! », vociféra Eric, « leçon numéro une : ne jamais présumer de votre victoire sur un adversaire aussi faible soit-il », _quel c*****d !_

Eric me regarda avec un expression indescriptible placardé sur le visage avant de reporter son attention sur Molly, « vas à l'infirmerie avant de salir le ring ! ».

Le leader tourna les talons et repartit en direction des transferts. Je descendais du ring avec un sentiment de satisfaction. D'une part j'avais réussi, par je ne sais quel prodige, à ne pas me faire humilier devant Eric et d'autre part, je m'étais vengée de Molly.

« Tu sais qu'elle va te le faire payer », me lança Uriah et me tendant une serviette. _Merde, j'avais omis ce détail._

« Tu pourrais te contenter de me féliciter », _une fois de temps en temps ça ne mange pas de pain._

Uriah soupira, « félicitations Marshall, quelle femme ».

« On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ! », siffla Marlene. Uriah me jeta un regard en coin, visiblement surpris par sa réaction.

« Heu, j'essaie de réussir mon initiation », répondis-je. _Et c'est pas une mince affaire._

« Je parle d'Eric, tu crois vraiment que flirter avec un leader qui se vante d'avoir dépucelé ta sœur est une preuve d'intelligence », sa voix tremblait.

« Donc j'ai bien fait de ne pas choisir Erudit », j'essayais de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je suis sérieuse ! », _loupé_

« Très honnêtement, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te foutre ! Je n'ai pas à me justifier de quoique ce soit ! », J'étais beaucoup plus agressive que je ne l'aurais souhaité.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Marlene, « tu es comme ta sœur, tu te fiches de tout et tu profites de la position de ton père sans te soucier des autres ! », la petite blondinette s'éloigne en direction des toilettes. _Mais ils ont quoi tous !_

« On peut savoir ce qui lui prend ? », demandais-je à Uriah qui regardait Marlene s'éloigner avec le même air dubitatif que moi.

« Elle a peut-être ses règles », _oh de grâce !_

« Uriah, si c'est pour sortir ça, il fallait mieux la fermer », j'avais très envie de courir après mon amie mais Tori était plantée devant moi.

« Pas mal, Marshall, mais tu as eu beaucoup de chance sur ce coup, ta technique est mauvaise », _ça c'est dit._

Tori décida qu'elle en avait assez vu pour aujourd'hui et elle nous renvoya dans le dortoir. Mon altercation avec Marlene me perturbait beaucoup et je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas me dire.

Comme je le pressentais, la jeune fille était adossée à un mur en train d'observer les membres de notre faction rentrer de leurs patrouilles.

« Tu comptes me dire ce qu'il y a et on s'engueule une bonne fois par toute ou tu préfère m'ignorer jusqu'à la fin de tes jours », fis-je en m'asseyant à côté.

Elle ne dit rien et on resta plusieurs minutes assises l'une à côté de l'autre à observer nos ainés.

« Tu te souviens de la soirée donnée après les funérailles de Claudius », je hochais la tête, c'était il y a quelques mois.

« On avait pas mal bu, tu t'es fait tatouer », j'observais les réactions de Marlene qui semblait se repasser le film de cette soirée.

« Tu sais pourquoi je me suis fait tatouer ? », demanda-t-elle d'une voix triste.

« Tu étais bourrée et c'est ce qu'on fait ici, on se tatoue quand on ne tient plus debout », Marlene secoua la tête.

« C'était pour impressionner quelqu'un», Marlene tressaillit légèrement.

« Eric », murmurais-je comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

« Il m'avait dit que je n'oserais pas, on s'est embrassé, on a flirté et », elle n'ajouta rien.

« Vous avez couché ensemble ! »,Marlene fronça les sourcils.

« Bien sûre que non ! Du moins, j'aurais bien voulu mais il m'a repoussé ! Devant Zekke et Max», _Aie. _ j'aurais dû compatir avec mon amie mais j'étais soulagée qu'il ne se soit rien passé entre eux.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? », elle pleurait désormais à chaudes larmes et je la pris dans mes bras.

« Parce que j'avais honte, tu t'en fiches toi, aucun mec ne te dirait non mais moi ! Regarde-moi ! », elle repoussa mon étreinte.

« Tu es très jolie et je te signale que j'en connais un qui ne te repousserait jamais », ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« Je ne suis pas jolie », je soupirais en l'entendant pleurnicher.

« Tu veux vraiment que je te passe de la pommade ? Uriah pense que tu es une semi-déesse et Eric est un sombre connard », _c'est bien, fais ce que je dis pas ce que je fais._

« Pourtant tu l'aimes bien », Marlene semblait visiblement se calmer.

« Nuance, je le trouve attirant, c'est hormonal », _voilà, c'est purement hormonal. _


	4. Chapter 4

Tout d'abord, un grand merci aux personnes qui prennent le temps de me lire et de me laisser une review, c'est motivant !

Cette fiction est née d'un One-shot que j'avais écris après avoir vu le premier film. Cette fiction se situe dans l'univers de Divergent sans Tris mais dans lequel les Divergents existent. Par ailleurs, il y aura un conflit majeur mais ce sera une menace extérieure qui vient de l'extérieur de la ville. Il y aura bien un Quatre/OC et non un Quatre/Tris et un Eric/OC…

J'espère publie chapitres par semaine car sinon j'ai tendance à abandonner l'écriture.

Quand je me relis je trouve que la fiction manque de contenance et de rythme donc je vais essayer de corriger tout cela…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La première semaine d'initiation fut particulièrement éprouvante et mon corps tout entier semblait être passé sous un camion. Après une semaine, j'étais obligée de combattre avec des bandes autour des mains tant mes doigts saignaient. Mais je compris rapidement que la douleur physique n'était rien comparé à la pression que Tori et Max nous mettaient quotidiennement et après l'euphorie de ma victoire sur Molly, les doutes étaient revenus au galop et je semblais parfaitement incapable de gagner le moindre combat même contre Marlene. Au bout de sept jours, je constatais que mon nom continuait de descendre dans le classement et je me haïssais pour cela.

Ce soir-là, tous les initiés étaient partis fêter la fin de notre première semaine, tous sauf moi. Uriah avait insisté pour que je vienne mais j'avais prétexté une énorme fatigue pour pouvoir rester confinée dans le dortoir. J'avais dû me battre contre un colosse prénommé David quelques heures auparavant et cette énième défaite m'avait complètement abattue. Seule dans le dortoir, assise sur mon lit, je contemplais mes doigts tuméfiés.

« Tu vas devoir redoubler d'effort si tu veux ête sélectionnée pour l'étape suivante », la voix de Quatre me fit sursauter.

Je le regardais, les yeux sûrement encore rouges d'avoir pleuré un peu plus tôt sous la douche. Quatre me regardait avec compassion, son visage n'était pas aussi fermé que d'habitude.

« Je ne vais jamais y arriver, Quatre », ma voix tremblait et un voile de larmes teintait ma vision, « Je ne suis pas Hayley », je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer devant lui mais c'était déjà trop tard. J'étais tellement perdue que j'en venais à me confier à une personne qui était presqu'un inconnu pour moi.

Quatre s'assit à côté de moi, « non, tu n'es pas Hayley ou ta mère mais cela ne signifie pas que tu ne peux pas réussir », sa voix et sa présence avaient quelque chose de profondément rassurantes.

« Crois-moi, je vais me planter Quatre, tu ne m'as pas vu combattre puisque tu es trop occupé avec tes transferts mais ça vaut le détour et pas dans le bon sens du terme », sans le vouloir cela sonnait plus comme un reproche que comme un simple constat

« J'ai toujours un œil sur toi, princesse », il prit ma main dans la sienne et regarda mes doigts.

« Oui, parce qu'Hayley t'a obligée », lâchais-je avec amertume en repensant à ce que m'avait dit ma sœur avant mon initiation, "sans ça tu ne serais même pas là".

« Non, parce que j'ai toujours un œil sur toi peu importe ce que ta sœur me demande », il parlait d'une voix à peine audible comme si cette confession lui coûtait. O_h. Je l'avais pas vu venir celle-là._

Aussi touchant que soit ses paroles, je n'avais qu'une chose en tête, « pourquoi ? Parce que tu t'es dit que si tu jouais les protecteurs avec moi tu réussirais à t'attirer les faveurs de ma sœur ?! ». _Jalousie quand tu nous tiens._

Quatre me dévisagea un long moment comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait me dire puis il rompu le silence, « Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse la liste de ce que je préfère chez toi ? ».

« Tu m'ignores quasi tout le temps », fis-je remarquer. _Du coup ce n'est pas une évidence._

« J'avais juste besoin du bon moment », son sourire avec quelque chose de touchant et sincère.

« Et tu t'es dit, bingo, c'est le moment, elle ne sera bientôt plus là », lâchais-je d'un ton sarcastique.

« Non, parce que je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça et que tu vas réussir ton initiation », il dégagea une mèche de cheveux de mon visage.

« Tu viendras me redire ça quand je serai chez les sans-factions », murmurais-je en regardant le sol.

« Je ne vais pas te laisser te saboter, Jo », il pressa ses lèvres contre mes tempes et je fermais les yeux en respirant son odeur, « je vais t'aider à t'entraîner ».

Le sentir si proche de moi me procurait un sentiment profondément rassurant.

« Pourquoi ? », je parlais doucement en me détestant d'être aussi vulnérable et de manquer autant de confiance en moi.

Quatre appuya son front contre le mien, « Jo », soupira-t-il.

Ce qui fut sans doute le moment le plus romantique de toute ma vie fut interrompu par le brouhaha de plusieurs initiés qui regagnaient le dortoir visiblement très éméchés.

« Rejoins-moi dans la salle d'entrainement demain à 6h00 », Quatre se leva et me regarda longuement avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

Les trois initiés qui venaient d'arriver le saluèrent respectueusement sans se poser plus de question. _On voit qu'on est pas chez les Erudits._

Cette nuit-là, je m'endormis avec le sentiment de flotter sur un petit nuage. Je me repassais sans cesse les quelques minutes passées avec Quatre comme un moment doux et euphorisant même si j'avais naïvement le sentiment que ce n'était pas réel. _Comment peut-il me préférer à ma sœur._

C'est sans difficulté et sur la pointe des pieds que je sortais de mon lit à 5h30.

Il devait être 5h55 lorsque je sortis en catimini du dortoir en priant pour que personne ne me voit. Il faisait encore plus sombre que d'habitude et il était particulièrement bizarre de promener dans les couloirs vides et silencieux. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir une boule au ventre. _Et si il ne venait pas._

Lorsque je pénétrais dans la salle, Quatre était déjà là. Je pris un moment pour l'observer. J'avais toujours su qu'il était beau mais jamais auparavant je ne m'étais attardée sur la perfection de ses traits. Lorsqu'il m'entendit, il leva la tête et nos regards se croisèrent. Il ne sourit pas mais il y avait une chaleur inhabituel dans ses yeux.

« Tu es prête ? », me demanda-t-il sur un ton formel.

J'acquiesçais tandis qu'il se rapprochait de moi en silence.

« Il faut que tu utilises ta vitesse et ta petite taille à ton avantage », _Ma petite taille ? Il est sérieux lui ? !_

« Je ne suis pas petite », marmonnais-je mais Quatre me lança un regard qui suffit à me faire taire.

Pendant près d'une heure, mon instructeur me montra diverses parades pour éviter mon adversaire. Il était particulièrement difficile de rester concentrée en particulier quand Quatre plaçait ses mains sur mes hanches pour me montrer comment me positionner.

A la fin de notre entraînement, mon entraineur secret me tendit une bouteille d'eau.

« C'est pas mal, tu comprends vite », _et encore, je suis pas au max de ma concentration, _« tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller au réfectoire avant que quelqu'un ne nous surprenne ».

« Oui », fis-je gênée en contemplant mes doigts, _c'est fou ce que c'est fascinant des phalanges, _« merci, Quatre ».

Je commençais à m'éloigner quand Quatre me retint par le bras.

« Jo, on doit vraiment rester particulièrement discret, tu ne dois en parler à personne, même pas à Hayley, ok ? », il était incroyablement sérieux, comme si notre vie en dépendait et cela me fit mal.

« Bien sûre », murmurais-je avant de reprendre la direction de la cafétéria.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas Eric et Max qui arrivaient en face de moi dans un couloir particulièrement étroit.

« Hey Marshall, on peut savoir d'où tu viens ! », la voix tonitruante du jeune leader me fit revenir rapidement à la réalité.

« De la salle d'entraînement », fis-je comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence.

« Tu t'es levée à l'aube pour t'entraîner seule », demanda-t-il sur un ton neutre. _Aïe._ Je hochais la tête en serrant les lèvres.

Le regard d'acier d'Eric me détailla sous toutes les coutures.

« Ce n'est pas un luxe », mais l'expression de son visage indiquait qu'il ne me croyait qu'à moitié. _Lui, il a conservé deux trois caractéristiques d'Erudit. _

Max et Eric s'écartèrent pour me laisser passer et je hâtais le pas en espérant qu'aucun des deux ne croise Quatre sortant de la salle d'entrainement.

En arrivant à la cafétéria, Marlene m'attendait de pied ferme.

« Tu étais où ? », _bonjour à toi aussi._

« Je m'entrainais », je pris un plateau tout en lui répondant.

« Seule ? », _mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec ça ! _

« Oui, seule et là je suis affamée », Marlene me dévisagea un long moment mais n'ajouta rien.

Uriah me regarda à son tour comme si un troisième œil était apparu durant la nuit.

« Tu t'es levée à quelle heure ? », demanda-il la bouche pleine.

« A 5h30 », je levais les yeux au ciel.

« T'as de la fièvre », _hein ?!_

« Evidemment que non ! J'ai juste intérêt à me bouger si je ne veux pas finir sans faction », _voilà c'est plus ou moins la vérité à un gros détail prêt._

« Tu m'étonnes », lâcha Uriah avant de reporter toute son attention sur son bacon et heureusement car si un regard pouvait tuer, il serait mort à cet instant.

A environ vingt mètres de nous, ma sœur venait de faire son entrée, Quatre à ses côtés. Le duo prit place à une table vide à proximité de nous.

Marlene suivit mon regard et ne put s'empêcher de mettre les pieds dans le plat, « Ta sœur a un nouveau copain », demanda-t-elle un sourire placardé sur ses lèvres.

La remarque de mon amie me fit l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur et je me demandais un instant si elle ne se vengeait pas pour l'autre jour.

« Bien sûre que non, ils sont amis », lâchais-je comme si de rien n'était.

« Je t'en prie Jo, Quatre n'a pas vraiment d'amis et ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble en patrouille et en dehors et ça m'étonnerait qu'ils jouent aux échecs », la remarque d'Uriah était si évidente qu'elle me percuta comme une brique en plein visage.

« Vois le bon côté des choses, ça te laisse le champ libre pour te taper ton leader favori », me balança Marlene. _Ce qui est bien, c'est qu'elle n'est pas rancunière._

En temps normal, je l'aurais envoyé promener mais là, j'étais trop occupée à observer la complicité évidente entre ma sœur et celui dont j'avais rêvé toute la nuit. Quatre parlait et souriait avec et quand on connaissait l'oiseau, c'était suffisamment rare pour être souligné. Hayley posa sa main délicate sur l'épaule de Quatre et lui murmura quelques choses avant que le duo n'échange un sourire entendu. _C'est un cauchemar._

« Franchement ils iraient bien ensemble », je me tournais vers Marlene qui venait de prononcer cette phase comme si il s'agissait d'une évidence.

« Pas du tout ! », m'exclamais-je.

« Tu plaisantes », Uriah, qui ne pouvait jamais louper une occasion de se taire semblait impatient de nous faire partager son avis, « même moi je voudrais les voir ensemble en tout cas ». _Ok, ce mec est une vraie nana._

Quatre tourna la tête dans notre direction, conscient que j'étais en train de le fixer. Son regard était redevenu froid et impassible. On se fixa pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité avant d'être sauvée par l'homme qui semblait toujours tomber à pic ces derniers temps, Eric Coulter en personne.

« Marshall, Max et moi avons décidé de t'intégrer au groupe des transferts vu ton niveau, cela t'évitera bien des humiliations », il affichait un sourire sadique et particulièrement satisfait. _Achevez-moi tout de suite. _Je cherchais instinctivement de l'aide du côté de ma sœur mais elle était repartie dans ses messes-basses avec Quatre.

« D'accord », fis-je froidement tout en fusillant Eric du regard avant de me lever et de sortir de la cafétéria en prenant bien soin de pousser le jeune leader dont la masse ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.


	5. Chapter 5

J'ai modifié le chapitre 5 que je trouvais baclé

Il s'agit d'un tournant dans l'histoire et je vais passer le ratin partir de maintenant... N'hésitez pas à commenter et à me laisser des critiques ou des idées pour la suite :)


	6. Chapter 6

J'étais triste, blessée et surtout furieuse. Oh, je savais très bien qu'il y avait déjà eu des précédents et qu'il n'était pas rare qu'un natif se retrouve avec les transferts car il était considéré comme trop faible pour progresser et se former correctement avec les membres de sa propre faction d'origine. Contrairement à ce que prétendaient nos chers leaders, ce type de changement en cours de formation n'avait rien de « pédagogique » , ce n'était pas pour le bien d'un adolescent en difficulté mais bel et bien une ultime punition visant à humilier le natif en question et c'est exactement le sentiment que j'avais à ce moment précis. J'étais humiliée et traînée dans la boue par ce sadique d'Eric Coulter qui m'avait pris en grippe car j'étais une « fille de ».

Je ne décolérais pas, mes mains étaient moites et j'avais le sentiment d'avoir avalé un sac de plombs au petit-déjeuner. _Coulter me punit d'être la fille de mon père, il va voir exactement ce que c'est qu'une fille de leader ! _ Je marchais d'un pas rapide et décidé en direction de la seule personne capable de faire changer d'avis Max et Eric et ainsi m'éviter une humiliation certaine : mon père.

Le bureau de mon père se trouvait au cœur d'un dédale de couloirs souterrains particulièrement sombres et étroits. Leader incontesté et incontestable, Marshall passait le plus clair de son temps enfermé dans un bunker lourdement gardé par des membres d'élite de notre faction. Les mêmes hommes qui stationnaient d'ailleurs régulièrement devant notre appartement. Mon père était la cible de nombreuses critiques et beaucoup le traitaient de paranoïaque, d'homme cruel et l'accusaient d'intensifier l'agressivité des opposants au système avec son intransigeance et sa répression violente. Pour sa défense, il avait été la cible de nombreuses attaques d'un groupe redouté de Sans-Factions qui s'étaient établis de l'autre côté du mur et qui menaient des raids meurtriers contre l'ensemble des factions et en particulier les Fraternelles et les Audacieux. C'était au cours d'un de ces raids que ma mère était morte et mon père ne se l'était jamais pardonné.

Au détour d'un couloir de béton mal éclairé par un néon industriel, deux hommes lourdement armés et que je connaissais bien, montaient la garde devant une porte en métal à moitié rouillée.

Sans leur adresser un mot, je pris une profonde inspiration tout en continuant mon chemin. Comme il fallait s'y attendre, ils me bloquèrent le passage.

« Vous voulez vraiment que je sois désagréable ? », sifflais-je sèchement. _A défaut de vous intimider physiquement… _

« Nous avons des ordres », me répondit Jay, un transfert d'Erudit arrivé il y a quatre ans et qui s'était montré redoutable au corps à corps

« Oui alors ça j'imagine bien mais moi je dois le voir tout de suite », j'essayais de conserver mon calme mais intérieurement je bouillonnais, « c'est important, je dois vraiment lui parler, Jay, s'il te plaît », j'avais murmuré les derniers mots avec douceur, implorant l'homme en face de moi de désobéir.

Jay me dévisagea un instant et je pouvais aisément le voir hésiter mais soudainement, il raidit et regarda par-dessus mon épaule. _Oh non mais quoi encore ?!_

« Tu comptes vraiment pleurnicher auprès de ton père pour défier mes ordres, et tu te demandes encore pourquoi on te rétrograde », je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en entendant aboyer Eric. Jay me jeta un regard navré et redevint un soldat froid et stoïque.

« C'est injuste », lui lançais-je avant de me retourner lentement comme une enfant que l'on vient de surprendre en train de commettre une bêtise. Ce n'était pas la carrure impressionnante d'Eric qui était intimidante mais son regard glacial qui vous transpercez.

« Mon père est au courant de tes magouilles avec Max me concernant ? », demandais-je avec une étonnante sincérité, comme quelqu'un qui n'a plus rien à perdre. _Foutu pour foutu._

Coulter fronça les sourcils et me dévisagea un court instant se demandant sûrement d'où venait cet élan suicidaire. Il fit deux pas en avant afin de couvrir l'espace qui nous séparait et il saisit brutalement mon bras et me traîna hors de vue des deux gardes avant de me pousser contre un mur à l'abri des regards.

Je fermais les yeux en attendant que mon dos ne heurte violemment le béton mais l'impact attendu n'arriva jamais. A ma grande surprise, Eric avait soigneusement placé ses mains entre mon dos et le mur afin d'amortir le choc. Et le leader particulièrement redouté pour son imprévisibilité me déshabillait d'un regard qui était tout sauf glacial et je sentais mon cœur s'emballer. Le visage d'Eric était à quelques centimètres du mien et j'en profitais pour détailler les traits de son visage.

« Tu vas aller avec les transferts parce que je veux te garder à l'œil et que je ne veux plus entendre parler de tes petites séances privées avec Quatre, est-ce que c'est clair ?!», je mordis mes lèvres tout en essayant de choisir mes mots.

« Donc je dois être humiliée devant toute ma faction à cause de ta gueguerre avec Quatre, tu es cinglé », je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phase que Coulter retira la main qui se trouvait entre mes omoplates et le mur et la plaça sur ma gorge. _C'est nouveau ces tendances suicidaires. _

« Je viens de te le dire, Marshall, je veux vous avoir à l'oeil! », Eric perdait patience et je savais qu'il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un questionne ses décisions. Qu'Eric soit au courant de mes séances avec Quatre n'avait rien de surprenant mais que cela lui pose à ce point un problème était inédit.

« Tu n'as juste pas le cran de me virer à cause de mon père, ça n'a rien à voir avec Quatre », Eric resserra son étau autour de ma gorge et je pouvais le voir serrer ses mâchoires.

« Contrairement à ce que tu penses, Marshall, ce n'est pas ton père qui rêve de te garder ici », _Ouch, ça fait mal._

« C'est drôle, Quatre disait la même chose, c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'est proposé de m'aider et pas de me faire passer pour une grosse conne devant tout le monde », je savais que je venais d'ouvrir la boîte de Pandore mais je ne pouvais résister à la tentation.

« Ferme-là Jo, tu ne sais rien ! » siffla Coulter avant de rapprocher son visage du bien. Je pouvais voir son regard se poser sur mes lèvres qu'il effleura de son pouce, il me regardait comme il allait m'embrasser mais il n'en fit rien.

« je ne veux plus te voir t'entraîner avec Quatre, c'est un ordre ! », murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

« Donc si on suit ta logique, tu me colles dans son groupe... Tu m'étonnes que tu ne sois pas resté chez les Erudit! En plus, ce n'est pas interdit », fis-je remarquer avec insolence. J'étais frustrée de le voir jouer avec moi et mon corps tout entier ne rêvait que d'une chose : qu'il m'embrasse avec cette ardeur et se savoir-faire qui était légendaire.

« Ce n'est pas interdit ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ? », _j'ai hyper envie de plaisanter_, « Aucun initié n'a le droit de bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur et tu devrais t'estimer chanceuse de pouvoir changer de groupe ». _Il a picolé ou quoi ?!_

« Vas-te faire foutre », sifflais-je exacerbée par son soudain respect du règlement.

« Tu vas ramener docilement tes fesses en salle d'entraînement, Marshall, et je ne veux plus te voir ou entendre que tu t'es retrouvée seule avec Quatre durant ton initiation pour autant je que ne décide pas de te foutre dehors prématurément », la tension entre nous était plus que palpable et je ne savais pas si je le haïssais ou si je l'aimais. Eric sembla sentir mon hésitation et il poussa un profond soupir avant de passer sa main sur son visage.

« Jo », murmura-t-il. Sa voix, soudainement plus douce, me fit perdre pied et toute la tension retomba d'un coup. Je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue.

« Pourquoi tu t'acharnes comme ça ? Parce que j'ai été une petite peste avec toi quand j'étais gamine », je m'exprimais difficilement entre deux sanglots mais j'étais à bout, la situation était devenue ingérable et c'était à cause de lui. Eric prit mon visage entre ses mains et il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sans hésiter, j'entrouvris mes lèvres, le laissant ainsi approfondir ce baiser avec passion. Il prit possession de ma bouche et je glissais mes mains derrière sa nuque musclée envahie. Lorsqu'il mit un terme à notre baiser, je posais mon front contre son torse, savourant se moment.

« Tu vas rester à distance de Quatre », ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Nos regards se croisèrent et je souris.

« Bien », dit-il avec satisfaction. On se regarda longuement comme pour prendre la mesure de ce qui venait de se passer entre nous puis le leader s'éloigna de moi et disparu. _Eric Coulter vient de m'embrasser. _Je souris bêtement à la seule pensée de ce qui venait de se passer entre nous.

Un peu plus tard, en arrivant en salle d'entraînement, je passais silencieusement devant un groupe de natifs qui me regardaient désormais avec un mélange de pitié et de dédain. _Super la solidarité._ Marlene essaya de venir me voir mais je lui fis signe que c'était inutile. D'autant que mon esprit était soudainement bien plus focalisé sur ce qui venait de se passer avec Eric que sur mon petit changement de groupe. _Hormones quand elles vous tiennent._

Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, les transferts ne furent pas particulièrement plus sympathiques avec moi et un petit merdeux prénommé Peter ne manqua pas de me faire remarquer combien il devait être difficile de se retrouver humiliée devant sa propre Faction. _Note pour soi-même, ne pas hésiter à viser « accidentellement » Peter lors de notre prochain entraînement._

« Initiés ! Aujourd'hui nous allons aujourd'hui nous entraîner au tir avec des armes blanches », la voix autoritaire et sans émotions de Quatre raisonnait sans le hangar vide et la scène entre Hayley et lui au petit-déjeuner me revint comme un boomerang. Grâce à Eric, je n'avais pas tellement eu le temps d'y penser mais en voyant le visage parfait et impassible de l'homme aux quatre peurs, une envie furieuse de le gifler me prit aux tripes. _Note pour soi-même bis-repetita, demander à Hayley si elle couche avec lui ou non._

Quatre nous conduisit jusqu'à une quinzaine de cibles à forme humaine qui se trouvaient dans un recoin de la salle d'entraînement. Sur une table en bois, des couteaux aux lames parfaitement aiguisées étaient alignées et n'attendaient que nous.

« Une cible chacun ! Souvenez-vous que le maniement des armes et votre dextérité peuvent vous sauver la vie », _Eh ben, on n'est pas sorti du sable. _En bons petits soldats, les initiés prirent chacun plusieurs couteux et se placèrent devant une cible.

Déjà particulièrement crispée, je m'approchais à mon tour de de la table afin de prendre mes couteaux. Je pouvais sentir le regard de l'instructeur posé sur moi mais je choisis de l'ignorer. J'étais humiliée et blessée mais le baiser d'Eric m'avait donné envie de me battre et de réussir. De plus, je m'en voulais d'avoir pu imaginer une seule seconde qu'un garçon comme Quatre aurait pu me voir comme autre chose que la petite sœur ratée d'Hayley Marshall. La situation était certes merdique mais il fallait voir le bon côté, j'avais touché le fond et à ce stade, la situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

En me plaçant face à la cible, je posais les couteaux au sol et n'en conservais qu'un seul dans ma main droite. Je me concentrais au maximum, faisant fi de l'agitation des autour de moi. Je saisis le couteau par la lame avant de le lancer en prenant un maximum d'élan. La lame se planta à environ quinze centimètres de l'endroit que je visais et en résumé, c'était raté. La deuxième tentative s'avéra tout aussi manquée et ma troisième lame passa complètement à côté de la cible pour venir s'échouer au sol. _Pour la dextérité, on repassera._

Quatre nous observait et distillait des conseils aux uns et aux autres. Lorsqu'il se plaça derrière moi, mes mains devinrent subitement très moites et inutiles de préciser que ma énième tentative se solda par un cuisant échec.

« Il faut que tu sois plus précise, Marshall, tu manques de rapidité, de force et de précision », _Non, tu crois ?_ je choisis de l'ignorer plutôt que de lui répondre.

Cette séance ô combien enrichissante dura encore une bonne heure avant que Quatre ne nous annonce qu'il était temps de faire une petite pause avant de se mettre à travailler notre aptitude au combat.

La pose était la bienvenue et j'en profitais pour prendre une bouteille d'eau et m'asseoir dans un coin à l'écart.

« Je pense qu'ils vont finir par nous achever », fit une petite brune qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche, « je m'appelle Sabrina ». Elle me tendit la main tout en affichant un sourire béat.

« Je sais », lâchais-je froidement tout en lui serrant la main, « je m'appelle Jo ».

« Pourquoi t'ont-ils transféré dans le groupe des transferts ? », donc on sait une chose, Sabrina n'est pas un transfert d'Erudit.

« Parce que je suis trop nulle pour être avec les natifs », rétorquais-je avec amertume. Sabrina hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner sans demander son reste

Quatre, qui avait observé toute la scène s'approcha de moi, « cette attitude ne te mènera nulle part ».

Je fis face à mon instructeur, « mon attitude ne te regarde pas », _Judas._

« Je sais que tu es furieuse mais c'est pour ton bien », murmura-t-il en faisant attention de ne pas être observé.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que tu devrais arrêter de penser à mon bien et me foutre la paix ! », crachais-je tout en le fusillant du regard avant de me diriger vers les punching-balls auprès desquels se trouvaient la plupart des transferts.

Quatre annonça le début de la session « cassage de faciès »et je commençais à frapper de toutes mes forces tout en essayant de maintenir au maximum mon tronc droit et fixe. J'avais gagné en équilibre et en jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi, je pouvais aisément me rendre compte que j'étais largement à niveau dans ce groupe en tout cas physiquement parlant.

« Al ! Marshall ! Dans le ring ! », en me retournant, je pouvais voir Quatre et Eric plantés à l'autre extrémité du ring.

« Yeah ! On va voir ce que les natifs valent vraiment… Ou pas », s'écria Peter. _Lui, je vais vraiment lui coller une droite dont il se souviendra._

Al était plus grand que moi ce qui n'était pas en soit un exploit. Je pouvais voir qu'il était hésitant en revanche moi, je l'étais beaucoup moins. J'attaquais la première en lui assénant un coup de pied dans les côtes et je fus surprise de ne pas me retrouver par terre mais de revenir rapidement à ma position d'origine. Sans hésiter, j'enchainais avec un coup de poing, puis un deuxième qui fit reculer mon adversaire.

Al tenta de se défendre mais je me dégageais rapidement sur la droite puis sur sa gauche avant de lui administrer un puissant coup de pied au niveau de sa tête ce qui l'envoya au sol. Je fus déséquilibrée mais je parvins à me rattraper de ma main droite avant de revenir sur mes deux pieds. Autour de moi, l'ensemble des transferts était silencieux. Je tournais autour de mon adversaire qui tentait de se relever avant de le plaquer au sol avec un pied et de passer mon bras droit autour de son cou.

« Assez ! », s'écria Eric afin de mettre un terme au combat, « si vous être impressionné, dites-vous que Marshall est très loin du niveau des autres natifs ». _Quel enfoiré._ Nos regards se croisèrent et l'espace d'un instant je crus le voir me faire un clin d'œil.

« Cet après-midi, vous aurez la chance de voir le mur de près, soyez à 13h00 sur la passerelle de chargement des camions ! », s'écria Eric à l'ensemble des initiés qui échangèrent des regards excités. Pour ma part, j'avais souvent accompagné mon père là-bas et le coup de la visite guidée m'enchantait moyennement.

« On va visiter le mur ! J'ai jamais vu les champs d'en haut ! », me lança Sabrina au bord de l'hystérie.

« Tu es une fraternelle ? », demandais-je en lui glissant un regard_. Question bête._

« Oui, mais j'ai toujours su que j'étais différente », _à la bonne heure_, « ça doit être bien de rester dans sa faction d'origine, je t'envie ». Une partie de moi éprouvait une envie furieuse d'expliquer à Sœur Sourire que je n'avais pas vraiment une position envieuse mais elle avait quelque chose de touchant dans sa naïveté et pour une fois que quelqu'un était sympathique.

« Oui, c'est agréable de rester près des siens », lui répondis-je en feignant un sourire amical.

A 13h30, nous étions tous assis à l'arrière d'un camion bâché qui longeait le mur par l'extérieur de l'enceinte afin de nous faire prendre conscience de sa hauteur. C'était une zone particulièrement dangereuse et Quatre s'était assis juste en face de moi et chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient je baissais les yeux ou reportais mon attention sur quelqu'un d 'autre. Je constatais que notre instructeur s'était équipé d'une arme de combat et je repensais à ce que m'avait dit ma sœur concernant des groupes de Sans-factions qui s'étaient procuré des armes et attaquaient les groupes d'Audacieux. Uriah m'avait dit que les natifs visitaient l'armurerie avec Eric et Max aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas surprenant, tous les natifs avaient déjà vu le mur des dizaines de fois.

« C'est énorme ! Je n'étais jamais venue dans cette zone ! C'est trop dangereux, on avait interdiction de s'en approcher », les yeux de Sabrina pétillaient d'excitation et l'espace d'un instant je repensais à ma mère. J'avais un très mauvais présentiment et je jouais nerveusement avec son médaillon.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que notre camion percuta un objet et s'arrêta de rouler. Il y eut des échanges entre le conducteur et un groupe d'hommes. Je regardais Quatre qui nous fit signe de nous taire. Je n'étais pas une experte mais Quatre, aussi fort soit-il, n'était pas de taille contre un groupe armé.

La bâche du camion s'ouvrit brutalement me faisant sursauter et un homme que je reconnus comme Sean Mendes, le leader des sans-factions, passa sa tête dans l'embrasure et nous sourit. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Quatre armer son arme, prêt à tirer.

« Qu'est-ce que nous avons là, des petits soldats en formation », fit-il d'une voix nasillarde. Un de ses acolytes arriva derrière lui et pointa son arme sur nous. J'avais le sentiment de vivre la scène au ralenti. C'était irréel. Mendes était particulièrement redouté. On le disait à moitié fou, sadique. Il haïssait le système et s'estimait dans son bon droit. Il ne se contentait pas de tuer, il torturer quiconque se trouvait sur son passage. Il avait réussi à dérober des armes aux Audacieux et au fil des années, il s'était constitué un solide arsenal.

Comme j'avais toujours beaucoup de chance, j'avais trouvé le moyen de me mettre juste à côté de la bâche, à l'entrée du camion et je pouvais sentir l'odeur de transpiration et de crasse du chef des sans-factions. Mendes commença à me fixer et d'un geste brutal, il saisit mon visage en m'attrapant la mâchoire de ses doigts moites. Quatre tenta d'intervenir mais le deuxième sans-faction pointa son arme sur sa tempe et de sa main libre, il confisqua l'arme de notre instructeur et il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir que tout cela allait mal se finir.

« C'est mon jour de chance ! Regardez ce que nous avons là, tu es une Marshall, je reconnaitrais votre gueule entre toutes, ta salope de sœur m'a arrachée un doigt avec une balle me tirant dessus », je pouvais effectivement sentir son moignon passer sur ma joue. Ce type me donnait la nausée et pas juste en raison des effluves corporelles qui émanaient de lui. _Etre une Marshall c'est vraiment une source d'emmerdes sans fin._

Je regardais Quatre en le suppliant d'intervenir mais il était impuissant.

« Combien tu crois que ton paternel serait prêt à lâcher pour te retrouver saine et sauve ? », Mendes me tira par le bras et et de me jeter sur le bitume au pied du camion. Je pus voir le corps du chauffeur au sol, il avait eu la gorge tranchée nette. Il y avait au moins une dizaine d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. _En fait, j'avais tort, la situation peut toujours être pire._

« Mon père ne cèdera jamais à un chantage », m'écriais-je d'une voix tremblante.

« Moi je propose que l'on essaie et au pire, une jolie fille comme toi pourra toujours servir, nous sommes des hommes très seuls », j'essayais de crier mais rien ne sortit, j'étais tétanisée, terrifiée. Tout s'était passé si vite, c'était terrifiant. Un des sbires de Mendes m'attacha les poings avec une corde avant de me jeter à bord d'un pick-up. Je fermais les yeux tout en essayant de retenir mes larmes.

_**Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont le courage de me lire, il en faut! Cette histoire est vraiment le fruit d'un petit délire perso et je n'ai pas de grandes prétentions d'autant que je sais que je ne respecte pas l'histoire de Divergent. **_

_**Bref le Ratings passe à M en tout cas pour les deux prochains chapitres car ils vont être un peu plus Dark et plus violent... Je me suis dit que ma petite Jo allait être servie question renforcement de caractère... **_

_**Quant à la romance car je suis une vraie fleur bleue archi-romanesque, les histoires de coeur ne seront pas en reste. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Un grand merci aux personnes qui me lisent :) ce chapitre est très spécial dans sa structure... La suite sera plus classique.**

Cela faisait des jours, peut-être même des semaines, que je croupissais au fond d'un trou profond de plusieurs mètres, enchainée comme un animal. Personne ne me parlait à l'exception d'un gardien qui apportait mes repas et de Mendes qui venait régulièrement me « corriger ». J'avais faim, j'avais mal, j'avais peur mais par-dessus tout, j'avais envie de vivre pour pouvoir me venger de ce malade et revoir les miens. Mon corps amaigri était couvert de bleus et d'hématomes et ma propre odeur me dégoûtait. Pourtant, dans cet enfer, il y avait une lueur d'espoir. En effet, chaque fois que je levais les yeux, je voyais le ciel à travers l'ouverture de ma geôle et cela me rappelait que la liberté n'était pas si loin.

Le temps n'avait pas d'impact ici et les jours se suivaient avec la même routine, glaçante et immuable. Et parfois, un évènement venait tout changer, radicalement. Ce matin-là, peut-être était-ce l'après-midi, j'étais incapable de le dire, la porte de ma cellule s'ouvrit et je reconnus le pas lourd de Mendes. Je ne pris même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, j'attendais de recevoir les coups qui allaient finir par tomber, comme d'habitude.

« J'ai des nouvelles de la civilisation, petit oiseau, j'ai des nouvelles des tiens », je redressais la tête en ouvrant péniblement les yeux en raison des hématomes qui jonchaient mon visage.

Il s'assit à côté de moi tout en me fixant avec son regard cruel et dans lequel il était aisé de voir combien l'homme était dérangé. Il savourait chaque moment de son exquise torture psychologique.

« Ils ont arrêtés de te chercher, ta famille t'a abandonnée, tu es à moi désormais, tu n'es plus une Marshall, petit oiseau ». _Tu n'es plus une Marshall. _Ces mots réveillèrent en moi les pires instincts claniques et à cet instant, plus que jamais, je me jurais de lui prouver combien il avait tort car on est une Marshall jusqu'à sa mort.

« Je vais te laisser un choix mais avant cela il me reste une dernière chose à faire pour que nous soyons à égalité », il sortir un grand couteau de sa veste et attrapa ma main droite, immobilisant mon annuaire avant de le sectionner un geste rapide. La douleur fut vive et pourtant je ne criais pas. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, décidée à ne jamais lui donner le plaisir de me voir pleurer. _Tu me le paieras. _

Mon bourreau éclata de rire, un rire sadique, presqu'inhumain, « tu es forte, petit oiseau, tu seras une grande guerrière », tout en parlant, Mendes m'obligea à me redresser, « maintenant que tu es comme moi, je te laisse un choix, vivre et devenir un soldat de la liberté ou mourir ici, abandonnée de tous ».

« Vivre », murmurais-je à bout de force tout en serrant ma main droite conte mon t-shirt afin de ralentir le saignement.

« C'est très bien, petit oiseau », Mendes fit signe à l'un de mes géôlier de s'approcher, « il est temps de changer l'oiseau de cage ! ».

Je fus emmenée dans une autre prison, plus grande certes, mais une cage reste une cage. Il y avait une vingtaine de lits alignés et je compris rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un dortoir pour les apprentis soldats de Mendes. Si je voulais vivre et retrouver les Audacieux, je savais qu'il me faudrait survivre ici. Mendes était de ceux qui croyaient qu'il n'y avait que dans la douleur que l'on pouvait progresser et que l'on ne pouvait devenir fort que lorsque l'on se bat contre la mort elle-même. Je savais par Hayley que Mendes avait été un Audacieux mais son sadisme l'avait fait renvoyer. Fou de vengeance, il avait créé une armée redoutable pour renverser un système qui l'avait rejeté et qu'il accusait de tous les maux. A ce stade, je me demandais encore s' il y avait des gens assez dérangés pour rejoindre les rangs de cette vendetta suicidaire de leur plein gré. Mais comme tout ce qui touche à Sean Mendes, la vérité est souvent bien pire que les apparences, il faisait partie de ces hommes dont l'horreur dépasse l'imaginaire.

Plus les mois passaient, plus j'oubliais d'où je venais, mon identité se gommait progressivement au profit de "petit oiseau", ce surnom que Mendes m'avait donné en raison de ma fragilité apparente. Pour ne pas perdre complètement pied avec la réalité je m'obligeais chaque soir à penser à Hayley, à mon père, à Eric et aux Audacieux. Je m'obligeais à refaire chaque jour le trajet jusqu'au dortoir ou jusqu'à mon appartement. Je m'obligeais à écouter le rire d'Uriah et les complaintes de Marlene. Je m'obligeais chaque jour à penser à nos courses pour attraper le train en route. Je m'obligeais à penser à la vie pour ne pas devenir une des leurs et pour continuer chaque jour à rêver de ma liberté. Je devais cependant admettre que Mendes avait raison sur un point, se battre contre la mort vous oblige à vous surpasser. Je devais me surpasser quotidiennement, je devais me battre chaque jour si je voulais pouvoir vivre, c'était aussi simple que cela.

Le quotidien était dur et la liberté une utopie. Ici-bas, seuls les meilleurs, les guerriers, ceux qui n'étaient plus que des soldats brisés et soumis à Mendes et ses idéaux étaient autorisés à sortir du complexe souterrain pour mener toutes sortes de missions dont personne en-bas n'avait connaissance.

Il n'y avait pas de cours de neuf heures par jour avec des pauses et un encadrement, des moments de détentes, de l'amitié, des rires. J'apprenais à me battre au corps à corps pour ne pas me faire tuer car les combats ici étaient à mort. J'appris à utiliser une arme blanche et à désarmer mes adversaires pour ne pas me faire violer et poignarder la nuit venue.

J'avais perdu la notion du temps et c'était une des méthodes de Mendes pour nous casser moralement. Ce n'était qu'en contemplant le changement des saisons à travers les quelques ouvertures sur le ciel qui se trouvaient dans le complexe souterrain que je compris qu'il s'était déjà écoulé près d'une année depuis ma capture. _Un an et c'est comme si je n'avais jamais existé pour le monde dehors. _

Le quotidien, aussi violent soit-il, donnait l'illusion que rien ne changeait jamais or ce que l'on ignorait dans ce monde où les miroirs étaient bannis, c'est que les plus grands changements s'opéraient en nous et sur nous.

On ne savait jamais quelle heure il était, on savait qu'il faisait nuit ou jour mais c'était à peu près tout. Il n'y avait pas de repas servis à heure fixe mais de la nourriture était parfois à notre disposition dans une grande salle. Les menus étaient simples : de la viande chassée par une autre communauté de sans-factions qui troquait sa protection contre de la nourriture. Le pain et autres « mets » plus élaborés étaient volés à la ville de Chicago par Mendes et nous n'y avions pas droit.

Une nuit, alors que je finissais de manger ma soupe avec quelques morceaux de viande séchée, un des sbires de Mendes s'assit à côté de moi. Je pris soin de l'ignorer car ici, tout en bas, un regard peut vous valoir la mort.

« Tu es très jolie, petit oiseau », _Jo_, pensais-je comme à chaque fois que l'on m'appelait par mon surnom comme pour me rappeler que je n'étais pas un animal.

Je continuais à l'ignorer quand il mit une main sur ma cuisse. Sans hésiter, comme prise d'une pulsion meurtrière, je rejetais sa main avant de la lui transpercer avec un couteau en l'empalant à même la table.

« Salope ! », il arracha le couteau et le pointa dans ma direction. Je pris mon assiette de métal afin de l'utiliser comme une arme et de le frapper à plusieurs reprises. L'homme s'écroula à terre et sans hésiter, je repris mon couteau avant de le poignarder en pleine poitrine et de me relever.

Autour de moi, Mendes et deux de ses hommes de main étaient venus assister au combat. L'homme n'était pas mort et il allait devoir passer des semaines allongées pour se remettre. Ma respiration était haletante et il me fallut quelques secondes pour sortir de cet état de quasi trance dans lequel chaque confrontation me mettait. Avec le temps, mon esprit semblait se mettre sur « off » quand il fallait se défendre comme pour me protéger de la peur et des doutes.

« Il semblerait que mon petit oiseau soit devenu une vraie guerrière », s'exclama Mendes au bord de l'hilarité comme si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu.

Il y avait une forme d'admiration dans son regard et j'avais honte d'admettre que j'aimais cela. Personne n'avait jamais été fier de moi surtout pas pour aptitude à l'auto-défense et personne ne m'avait qualifiée de guerrière avant cela. C'était à la fois écœurant et exaltant.

« Il te manque encore beaucoup de technique et surtout il te faudra apprendre à utiliser une arme à feu avec ta main gauche », mon regard se porta automatiquement sur mon annuaire manquant. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de me morfondre sur la perte de mon doigt ou sur la douleur que cela avait engendré. Comme pour tout ici, il fallait avancer coûte que coûte.

« Tu verras, c'est très facile », murmura-t-il à mon oreille avec sa voix nasillarde, « je te montrerai comment faire, j'ai aussi dû réapprendre à tirer ». _On sera à égalité_. Les mots que Mendes avait prononcé avant de me trancher le doigt me revinrent subitement, il avait fait de moi une marionnette à son image. Je pensais parvenir à tromper mon monde mais peut-être était-ce son but. Il était si facile de se perdre ici.

A cet instant, je me demandais ce que Hayley ou mon père penseraient s'il me voyait apprendre le maniement des armes à feu avec Sean Mendes avec qui je partageais la même infirmité. Et Eric, que penserait-il de moi ?

_Eric…_ Chaque fois que je repensais à lui, à notre baiser, une douce chaleur m'envahissait. Et pourtant, combien d'autres filles avait-il embrassé depuis que j'avais disparu ? M'avait-il cherché ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas entendu parler de l'ombre d'une intervention des Audacieux ?

Je savais que je ne devais jamais me laisser gagner par la haine, que celui qui était responsable de ma condition misérable était Mendes et personne d'autre et pourtant, une partie de moi leur en voulait terriblement. Leurs vies n'avaient pas changé, la mienne en revanche était devenue un enfer. Je repensais aux discours que faisaient les leaders faits aux Initiés é leur arrivée « vous devez vous battre pour votre survie ». Aujourd'hui, l'initiation semblait être une promenade de santé par rapport à l'entrainement à la sauce Mendes et pourtant si je pensais avoir eu mal, je n'avais encore rien vu.

Au lendemain de mon altercation avec l'un des hommes de main de Sean Mendes, on vint me chercher pour me conduire à un autre étage, dans une chambre plus grande, mieux éclairée et dans laquelle était disposés plusieurs lits.

« Félicitations p'tit piaf, tu montes en grade », me lança l'homme gras et odorant qui m'avait conduit ici, « Mendes t'attend dans la salle au bout du couloir, je te conseille d'y aller en volant ». Il rit à sa propre blague avant de me laisser.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de traverser le long couloir qui était aussi sinistre que le reste des lieux. Deux hommes adossés au mur me regardèrent avec un mélange de curiosité et de lubricité. Je les connaissais de vue. C'était des soldats et ils avaient gagnés le droit de sortir d'ici. Je les ignorais du mieux que je pouvais mais je n'avais plus peur, je marchais la tête haute.

En entrant dans une pièce aux dimensions impressionnante, Sean m'attendait avec Liam, un colosse aussi grand et massif qu'Eric et qui pouvait tuer un homme à mains nues. Il était légendaire pour sa cruauté et particulièrement redouté par les Audacieux et les Fraternelles qui travaillaient en dehors du mur.

« Ah ! Voilà mon petit oiseau ! », s'exclama Mendes tout en s'approchant de moi, son odeur me piqua les narines et je dû me contrôler pour ne pas laisser transparaître mon dégoût. « J'ai décidé de te laisser aux bons soins de Liam, c'est un soldat redoutable, il fera de toi la meilleure ou tu mourras ».

Je jetais un regard en direction de Liam qui était tout sauf rassurant. L'homme me dévisageait des pieds à la tête et je me demandais à quelle sauce j'allais être mangée.

« Comme tu peux le voir, Liam se réjouit de la perspective de s'entraîner avec toi », Mendes éclata d'un rire cruel avant de nous laisser. _Je le jure, je vais sortir d'ici et je vais tuer ce mec._

_Rien ne change ici, sauf nous-même_. Liam m'apprit à me battre et à me défendre mais surtout à tuer. Je l'avais vu tuer d'autres membres avec une main. Il m'apprit que ma maigreur et ma petite stature était un atout. Les entrainements se faisaient dans la douleur et la souffrance tout simplement parce que Liam ne connaissait que cela. Cruel, il aimait me terrifier et c'était essentiellement pour me protéger de lui que j'étais une si bonne élève. Il était devenu comme une ombre, toujours à me traquer et il lui arrivait de m'attaquer sans raison au détour d'un couloir ou même dans mon lit et chaque fois j'avais réussi à le repousser… Ou presque… Il y eut l'exception d'une nuit où je me jurais de le tuer et que plus aucun homme ne poserait ses mains sur moi. Eric m'avait fait rêver, Liam cauchemarder.

De traumatisme en traumatisme, je me muais dans un silence glaçant et je ne pensais aux Audacieux que sporadiquement. Le temps avait-il eu raison de ma détermination ? C'est ce que je pensais parfois. Peut-être que Mendes avait réussi à me casser, peut-être avait-il démoli toute forme de résistance ou de rébellion et faire de moi une redoutable guerrière soumise à sa cause.

Et parfois, il suffit d'un rien pour rompre l'interminable quotidien. Un soir, alors que je rentrais dans mon dortoir, Liam m'attrapa par la taille et me poussa contre un mur, il sentait l'alcool et je pouvais voir qu'il était ivre. Une chance pour moi, il était alors plus faible et plus maladroit. Comme à l'accoutumé, je parvins à me dégager et à l'envoyer à terre. Ce que Liam n'avait pas anticipé, c'est que j'avais toujours un couteau sur moi. Je réussis à le poignarder à deux reprises mais le colosse me fit tomber à mon tour. Ma tête heurta le sol et pourtant je ne lâchais pas mon couteau, je savais que si je le faisais, c'était terminé. Finalement, l'élève à dépasser le maître et avec agilité, je réussis à lui administrer un coup fatal. En me relevant, je contemplais son corps inerte. Je venais de tuer un homme et je ne ressentais que satisfaction. Satisfaction de la vengeance, de la force et de la dominance. Je touchais le médaillon de ma mère en fermant les yeux. Je valais mieux que ces animaux et je faisais tout cela pour retrouver les personnes que j'aimais. L'amour avait disparu de mon vocabulaire et pourtant il avait rythmé ma vie et peuplé mes rêves auparavant. Je ne devais pas devenir un clone de ces monstres, je devais fuir et je faisais tout cela pour fuir.

Le lendemain, Mendes me félicita. Il était comme un père violent que je détestais mais auprès duquel je recherchais sans cesse la reconnaissance tout en n'aspirant qu'à le tuer. _La bonne nouvelle c'est que je suis devenue un vrai cas psy_. Je me faisais peur mais paradoxalement je n'avais jamais eu le sentiment d'être aussi fière de mor. Cette ultime preuve de mon changement finit de convaincre Mendes de me fournir une arme et de m'apprendre à m'en servir.

L'arme en question était un fusil rudimentaire qu'il avait sûrement volé dans le dépôt des Audacieux. C'était une arme pour gaucher. J'étais droitière mais il est quasi-impossible de tirer sans annuaire.

Les premiers entraînements furent catastrophiques. Mendes était dérangé et surtout il manquait cruellement de patience. Mais comme pour le reste, la peur des coups m'obligeait à me surpasser et je finis par rapidement m'améliorer. Chaque jour, il m'emmenait dans ce qui ressemblait à une station de métro désaffectée. Il plaçait une cible le plus loin possible dans l'obscurité. Chaque jour il m'insultait jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je ne sois plus médiocre à ses yeux.

« Tu es prête, petit oiseau », fit-il en regardant dans ses jumelles pour voir la cible qui était placé à près de 2500 mètres. Le record était détenu par lui à 2800 mètres de distance. J'étais une Audacieuse et je savais qu'au-delà de 2000 mètres, un tireur est considéré comme un snipper redoutable.

Mon regard était planté en direction de la cible et je pris une profonde inspiration afin de lui poser la question qui m'obsédait :

« Combien de temps ? Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ? », demandais-je. J'avais cessé de regarder les saisons défiler au bout d'une année de peur que cela ne me rende encore plus folle et aigrie.

« Cela fera deux ans dans quelques semaines », je hochais la tête avant de poser l'arme à terre.

« Je veux sortir d'ici, partir en mission », ce n'était pas une demande de ma part, c'était une exigence. J'avais tout subi la tête haute, j'avais tué pour lui prouver qui j'étais, j'étais devenue redoutable, froide, il me le devait.

« Bientôt, petit oiseau », comme à chaque fois que Mendes faisait une promesse, je savais que ce bientôt se matérialiserait en quelques heures.

Peu de temps après cet ultime entrainement, Mendes m'intégra à un petit groupe d'hommes pour une mission de routine : voler du grand dans les entrepôts des Fraternelles à l'extérieur de la ville. Par expérience, je savais que ces entrepôts n'étaient pratiquement pas gardés en l'absence des travailleurs et que la surveillance se faisait essentiellement par caméra.

La nuit était en train de tomber lorsque Mendes débarqua dans le dortoir accompagné de plusieurs de ses hommes. Il s'approcha de moi et me tendit un foulard rouge.

« Couvre-toi le visage, petit oiseau », sans poser de questions, j'attachais le foulard autour de de ma tête ne laissant entrevoir que mes yeux, « ne l'enlèves sous aucun prétexte ».

Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir qu'il craignait par-dessus tout qu'on me reconnaisse. _Probablement car tout le monde me croit morte._

Notre petit groupe traversa plusieurs zones toutes verrouillées par d'anciennes portes blindées et lourdement gardées par des hommes armés. Mendes avait fait en sorte que les soldats soient séparés en fonction du grade et du niveau de chacun. Il n'y avait pas de mélange, pas d'échanges entre ceux qui sortaient et ceux qui étaient enfermés. En toute objectivité, c'est un système redoutablement efficace.

On finit par arriver dans une cour entourée de miradors et de barbelés. C'était la première fois que je voyais le complexe de l'extérieur et je compris pourquoi il était si vaste avec des arrivées par rails en souterrain. Il s'agissait en effet d'une ancienne mine et de ses entrepôts. Grand, isolé, souterrain, c'était un lieu idéal pour y établir un quartier général doublé d'une prison.

Je reconnus le pick-up qui avait servi à ma capture deux ans plus tôt et pour la première fois depuis des mois, je ressentis une émotion que je croyais éteinte : la tristesse. J'avais cessé de me demander ce qu'aurait été ma vie si nous n'étions pas tombés sur Mendes et ces hommes ce jour-là ou si Quatre avait fait son boulot et m'avait défendu.

« Tu seras chargée de monter la garde aux abords de l'entrepôt », Mendes me tendit mon arme et avant de poursuivre à voix basse, « si j'ai un doute sur ta loyauté, je te fais abattre d'une balle en pleine tête, c'est compris ? », j'acquiesçais avant de grimper dans le véhicule et de m'asseoir, mon fusil entre les jambes.

Le pick-up démarra et le véhicule quitta l'enceinte du complexe à vive allure, s'enfonçant dans la nuit noire toutes lumières éteintes. Le ciel était couvert et il était difficile de voir où l'on se trouvait ou ce qui nous entourait. Les hommes autour de moi semblaient parfaitement hermétique à leur environnement. Ils attendaient d'arriver sur les lieux et d'accomplir leur mission.

En arrivant aux entrepôts, mon estomac se noua. Je connaissais cet endroit, j'y avait été avec mon père plus jeune. C'était sûrement la place la plus éloignée des Fraternelles et les collines avoisinantes cachaient bien la ville et son mur mais je savais qu'ils étaient là, tout près. Je voulais fuir, retrouver les miens et sortir de cet enfer et pourtant je savais que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il n'y avait pas d'Audacieux physiquement présents et si un seul des membres de l'équipe des Sans-Factions me retrouvait en train de déserter, j'étais une femme morte. C'est précisément cette constatation qui fit naître en moi une idée un peu absurde mais évidente : il fallait à tout prix que je trouve le moyen de montrer aux miens que je n'étais pas morte.

Les hommes s'introduire dans l'entrepôt alors que j'étais chargée de surveiller les alentours. Tout été calme et pourtant les traces de la présence des miens étaient partout et me donnaient envie d'éclater en sanglot. Je n'étais pas lobotomisée, j'étais toujours la petite Jo qui rêvait de retrouver les siens.

Je marchais le long d'un mur lorsqu'un bruit attira mon attention. _Des sanglots. _Je m'approchais à pas de loups et au pied d'un muret, maladroitement dissimulé derrière un buisson, une jeune femme à peine plus jeune que moi était recroquevillée, terrifiée. Elle avait sûrement fugué ou fait l'école buissonnière sans se douter qu'elle se retrouverait dans un pétrin pareil.

Lorsqu'elle me vit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et la terreur que je lui inspirais me dégoûtait. D'un geste, je tirais sur mon foulard fin de découvrir mon visage et je posais mon index sur ma bouche afin de lui dire de se taire.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne vais pas te faire de mal », elle ne parlait pas, elle était simplement tétanisée.

Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur et elle regardait mon visage avec effroi, « je m'appelle Jo, je ne te veux aucun mal ».

C'est alors que je remarquais qu'elle fixait mon collier avec curiosité. Je le détachais et le lui tendis, « Je voudrais que tu remettes ce collier à l'un des leaders des Audacieux, dis-lui que c'est Jo qui te l'a donné ». La jeune fille hésita un moment puis elle le prit.

« Tu dois le remettre aux Audacieux de la part de Jo, c'est très important », c'était mon bien le plus précieux et j'espérais sincèrement que cette petite chose terrorisée allait faire ce que je lui demandais.

« Ne fais pas un bruit, on va bientôt partir », fis-je avant de me relever et partir en direction du pick-up. C'est alors que machinalement, je levais les yeux vers une caméra-mouvement qui avait dû fixer toute la scène.

Je m'empressais de mettre de nouveau mon foulard avant d'accélérer le pas. Sur le chemin du retour, j'éprouvais à la fois un sentiment d'excitation à l'idée de rétablir un lien avec ma famille mais je craignais aussi qu'elle ne parle jamais de moi et ne donne jamais le médaillon à quiconque.

_Narrateur_

_Dans la salle de contrôle des Audacieux, Eric, un verre de whiskey à la main regardait la vidéo pour la dixième fois au moins. Il fit un arrêt sur image sur le visage de cette jeune femme qui fixait avec intensité l'objectif. C'était bien Jo, une version particulièrement frêle et musclée mais c'était elle. Pourtant, le regard de celle qu'il avait cru perdue à jamais le glaça. Il n'y lisait plus l'innocence et la douceur d'antan mais plutôt une détermination et quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à nommer mais qui le mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Son visage émacié avait de quoi choquer. Il avait perdu ses rondeurs d'enfance et la jeune fille affichait quelques belles cicatrices, preuves qu'elle avait traversé l'enfer. Eric prit une dernière gorgée avant de reposer son verre sur la table. Il était déterminé à la ramener coûte que coûte se jurant qu'il ne referait pas la même erreur deux fois de suite. _

**Un petit chapitre un peu spécial et moins léger mais nécessaire pour le développement du personnage. **

**Jo aura de nombreux flashback qui illustreront bien son quotidien chez les « sans-factions » au fil de l'histoire. **

**J'espère malgré tout que ce chapitre plaira car j'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire… ça rend toujours mieux dans ma tête que sur le papier **


	8. Chapter 8

**Un grand merci aux personnes qui prennent le temps de me lire **

**Chaque critique est constructive et chaque commentaire grandement apprécié !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Le regard terrifié de la jeune fille à qui j'avais confié mon bien le plus précieux ne cessait de me hanter. Jusqu'à maintenant, captive de ce monde cruel créé par Sean Mendes, obnubilée par ma survie, j'avais oublié qu'avant d'être retenue par les Sans-Factions et de devenir une des leurs, j'étais une adolescente coquette et qui souhaitait plaire même si je faisais face à de nombreux complexes. A quoi est-ce que je ressemblais maintenant ? Je regardais les hommes assis avec moi dans le pick-up. Ils étaient musclés mais maigres, les visages étaient marqués par la lutte continue que nous imposait le système implacable de l'homme sadique qui avait droit de vie ou de mort sur nous. _Est-ce que c'est à ça que je ressemble désormais ?_

« On arrive », s'écria Mark, un homme à la stature imposante et qui était un fidèle parmi les fidèles de Mendes.

Je pris une profonde inspiration en voyant la silhouette inquiétant de l'ancienne mine se dessiner dans la quasi-obscurité. _Bientôt je serai loin d'ici_. Je devais garder espoir, j'étais proche du but.

Mendes nous attendait au milieu de la cour, encadré de plusieurs hommes lourdement armés. Un sentiment de peur m'envahit soudainement. Et s'il avait eu vent de ma rencontre avec la jeune Fraternelle ? Pire, s'il il l'avait organisée afin de me tester ? L'homme était suffisamment machiavélique et paranoïaque pour échafauder un plan aussi tordu.

J'essayais de garder un visage froid et impassible tandis que Mendes parlait avec Mark pendant que nous déchargions le grain volé à l'entrepôt quelques heures plus tôt. Du coin de l'œil, j'observais les deux hommes qui ne cessaient de jeter des regards dans ma direction.

Finalement, Sean marcha jusqu'à moi, Mark sur ses talons, « Il semblerait que je puisse te faire confiance, tu avais l'occasion de t'enfuir, Mark t'a laissée seule dans une zone que tu connais pourtant, tu n'en as rien fait », son regard perçant pouvait lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert et c'était l'une des qualités qui faisaient de ces hommes des leaders hors paires : Ils sentaient le mensonge et la trahison à des kilomètres, pourtant, il semblait toujours ignorer mes intentions profondes, « je suis fière de toi, tu es un membre à part entière de mon armée maintenant», je ne disais rien, trop heureuse de passer une nouvelle fois entre les mailles du filet.

A l'horizon, les rayons du soleil commençaient à transpercer l'obscurité, annonçant ainsi le début d'une nouvelle et monotone journée dans ce trou. Mais aujourd'hui, contrairement aux autres jours, j'avais agi, j'avais renoué le contact avec mon monde, avec les miens, j'étais proche de la fin de cet épisode maudit

« Je te laisse quelques heures pour te reposer et ensuite je te veux en salle de tir », je sursautais en entendant la voix de Mark.

« En salle de tir ? », ce n'était pas le lieu qui me surprenait mais le fait que Mark semblait s'être auto-désigné comme mon supérieur.

« Mendes dit que tu peux nous servir de snipper », mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. _Moi, snipper. _

C'était à la fois un honneur et une preuve de confiance de la part de Mendes mais cela compliquait grandement mes plans puisque, par définition, le snipper se trouvait toujours à bonne distance des combats.

« On sait quand sera notre prochaine mission ? », lançais-je à Mark qui se dirigeait vers l'entrée de l'ancienne mine délabrée.

« Tu es bien pressée de combattre, _petit oiseau », _il avait articulé le surnom donné par Mendes avec mépris. Mark me détestait sûrement parce que j'étais la fille de l'homme qui les traquait sans relâche depuis de nombreuses années et aussi parce que le leader des Sans-Factions ne se méfiait pas assez de moi.

J'avais quelques heures devant moi et il fallait absolument que je mange quelque chose avant de reprendre l'entraînement. J'avais encore du mal à me repérer à l'intérieur de la mine et pour cause, je n'avais le droit de m'y promener librement que depuis quelques jours. J'étais étonnée du nombre d'hommes mais aussi de femmes qui s'activaient comme des abeilles au sein de cette sinistre ruche. Le plus surprenant dans le système de Mendes était le manque total de cohésion entre les membres de son armée contrastant ainsi avec le dévouement sans limites de la plupart des soldats à l'égard de la cause impossible défendue par son Leader.

Il ne fallait pas être un expert en armement pour se rendre compte que les Sans-Factions avaient une bonne dizaine d'années de retard sur les Audacieux mais contrairement à ces derniers, ils n'avaient rien à perdre et se battaient contre eux avec une rage quasi-animale. Dans sa folie, le leader des Sans-Factions avait mis sur pieds un système unique en sons genre et qui avait le mérite de ne former que des hommes et des femmes redoutables. Et pour cause, seuls les meilleurs survivaient ici, les autres mourraient avant même d'avoir eu la chance de tenir un jour une arme entre leurs mains.

La rumeur de ma nomination circulait déjà à en croire les regards en biais que je recevais en traversant les couloirs sombres du repère de Mendes jusqu'à la grande salle ou les gens s'écartaient sur mon passage. J'étais désormais considérée comme une proche de l'ennemi juré de mon propre père. _Tu parles d'un destin merdique._

Seule à une table, mangeant en silence, je balayais la salle du regard et ceux qui me fixaient avec curiosité ou envie baissaient immédiatement les yeux lorsqu'ils sentaient mon attention se porter sur eux.

Tout en mangeant, je contemplais ce qui était une évidence : selon toutes vraisemblances, j'étais une traître or, le châtiment habituellement réservé aux traîtres était la mort surtout chez les Audacieux. Il fallait que je leur prouve dans quel camp et que mon arme ne serve jamais à tuer l'un des miens.

A quelques mètres de moi, un garçon à peine plus jeune que moi raclait le fond de son assiette.

« Hey », murmurais-je en le fixant. Il leva ses yeux fatigués vers moi et me regarda avec inquiétude. Il avait peur de moi, tout comme la Fraternelle quelques heures plus tôt. _Si Uriah savait qu'on me craint comme la peste il ne le croirait pas. _

Je lui fis signe de s'approcher. Il hésita un instant avant de se lever et de venir se planter en face moi, les yeux baissés comme un enfant.

« Tiens, tu peux finir mon assiette, je n'ai plus faim », je pris sa main frêle et plaça de force l'assiette entre ses doigts sales. C'était faux, j'étais affamée, sûrement autant que lui, mais j'étais en haut de la chaîne alimentaire maintenant et lui tout en bas.

« Quel est ton nom ? », ma question le choqua et pour cause, notre nom est notre bien le plus précieux dans l'obscurité de la mine de Mendes.

« Mikael », dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

« D'où viens-tu ? », Mikael semblait au bord des larmes mais je voulais comprendre d'où venaient les soldats de Mendes, de quel enfer ces gens pouvaient sortir pour s'enterrer dans cet endroit, se destinant ainsi à une mort certaine.

« Du Secteur 7 », _Ah, le Secteur 7_. Il s'agissait d'un des secteurs de chasse clandestins des Sans-Factions qui avaient pour responsabilité de nous fournir la viande que nous mangions tous les jours. Si les quantités exigeaient par Mendes n'étaient pas livrées, ce dernier procédait régulièrement à des expéditions punitives.

« Tu es venu de ton plein gré ici? », demandais-je tout en connaissant instinctivement la réponse.

Il me dévisagea avec curiosité avant de répondre avec fierté, « je veux devenir un soldat ».

Je lui fis signe de partir et il décampa sans demander son reste, les mains serrant l'assiette que je venais de lui donner.

Je pris la direction de la salle de tir tout en repensant à ce jeune garçon et la réalité de cet univers sordide que mon monde avait créé.

Dans le grand hangar vide et froid, mon pas résonnait et je pouvais voir Mendes qui m'attendait les bras croisés, un sourire satisfait placardé sur son visage déformé par trop de souffrance.

« Je veux que tu t'entraines à tirer sur des cibles en mouvement, il faudra que tu abattes des hommes qui sont en patrouille », il appuya sur une télécommande et des cibles de papier qui se trouvaient accrochées à un rail fait de métal rouillé se mirent à avancer, à reculer, à s'arrêter et à repartir.

Je pris mon arme avant de me mettre en position et de viser avec dextérité et assurance. Les premiers tirs furent maladroits mais je parvins à atteindre les cibles malgré tout.

« Tu dois viser un endroit précis, petit oiseau », Mendes se tenait à quelques mètres de moi et son odeur nauséabonde me piquait le nez.

Je pris une profonde inspiration avant de regarder à nouveau à travers le viseur de mon arme. Mon doigt était vissé sur la gâchette, j'observais les mouvements de la cible à travers la lunette et sans réfléchir je tirais. La balle vint se loger dans les jambes de l'homme de papier et je ne pus retenir un sourire de satisfaction.

Mendes soupira d'agacement. Pour lui, il s'agissait d'un tir raté mais pour moi, c'était une réussite.

« Je te veux en salle de tir tous les jours et je te déconseille de négliger tes aptitudes au combat en parallèle », siffla Mendes avant de me lancer la télécommande et me laisser.

Les jours qui suivirent je m'imposais jusqu'à huit heures de tir par jour sans compter des heures passées à entretenir une bonne condition physique et à taper sans relâche des sacs de sable. Je n'avais qu'une hâte : partir en mission. Il fallait que je me fasse voir des Audacieux, il fallait qu'ils comprennent que je n'étais pas une traîtresse. Je tirais de jour comme de nuit, sans relâche, jusqu'à être sûre de pouvoir atteindre n'importe quelle partie du corps d'une cible en mouvement et ce à plus de deux mille cinq cents mètres de distance.

Un jour, alors que je finissais l'entretien de mon arme, Mark vint se planter devant moi.

« On part en mission près du mur ce soir », son regard se posa sur ma main droite et mon doigt manquant mais il n'ajouta rien.

« J'imagine que je vais devoir neutraliser des gardes », fis-je d'un ton morne.

« Tu vas te placer sur le porte-containers désaffecté, et je veux que tu fasses en sorte que l'on puisse se rapprocher du dépôt de munition sans se faire tirer comme des lapins », je fronçais les sourcils en essayant d'évaluer la distance entre le mur et l'épave qui se trouvait à l'extrémité des champs des Fraternelles.

« Le bateau est bourré de caméras », ma remarque ne sembla absolument pas surprendre mon interlocuteur bien au contraire.

« Tes petits copains pourront te voir en pleine action comme ça », cracha Mark.

Je me raidis mais je gardais ma composition et mon visage impassible. Le regard perçant du soldat avait le don de me mettre mal à l'aise et pour cause, il connaissait mon désir de fuite.

« Ils sont à la recherche de quelque chose depuis quelques jours, Mendes ne fait pas encore le lien avec toi mais moi oui », je continuais à le fixer froidement tout en me demandant s'il valait mieux tout nier en bloque ou ignorer ses propos. _Alors elle a donné mon médaillon_. Mon cœur battait la chamade, je n'avais jamais été aussi proche du but.

« A quelle heure part-on ? », Mark laissa échapper un grognement visiblement frustré par mon manque de réactions.

« Sois prête à la tombée de la nuit », je repris le nettoyage de mon arme comme si de rien n'était mais au fond de moi j'étais en ébullition.

A la tombée de la nuit, une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes lourdement armés étaient réunis dans la cour. Chacun écoutait attentivement Mendes mais c'est un autre plan que je m'apprêtais à suivre. Mark avait des doutes et s'il parvenait à faire entendre raison au Leader des Sans-Factions, je serai bientôt morte d'une balle entre les deux yeux. Autre problème, il fallait impérativement que je parvienne à faire comprendre à ma faction d'origine que je ne les avais pas trahis.

Une fois dernières consignes de Mendes données, notre groupe fut divisé en deux et je me retrouvais dans le deuxième pick-up qui se dirigeait vers l'épave. Mes mains étaient moites et je fixais les plans du bateau que m'avait fourni Mendes. Il me suffisait d'escalader la coque en me servant de la végétation puis de trouver un point stratégique sur le pont. Une fois les premiers tirs effectués, les Audacieux enverraient sûrement un groupe d'hommes sur place. J'espérais simplement qu'ils arriveraient avant les Sans-Factions. A mon grand désarroi, Sean avait demandé que trois hommes restent avec moi, dont Mark. Initialement, je pensais pouvoir «manquer » la totalité de mes tirs mais c'était désormais impossible. J'allais devoir tirer sur les miens.

Le pick-up nous largua entre deux collines, à environ un kilomètre de marche de l'épave. Je n'étais pas revenue aussi près du mur depuis que Mendes m'avais capturée. J'avais la gorge nouée. _Soit je retrouve les miens ce soir, soit je meurs._ L'envie de rentrer chez moi s'était intensifiée depuis que Mark m'avait dit que les Audacieux étaient à la recherche de quelque chose. Je savais qu'ils me cherchaient, je savais qu'ils ne m'avaient pas oubliées.

Je connaissais l'épave par cœur pour y être venue de nombreuses fois avec ma sœur. Nous avions plusieurs fois tentée de grimper sur le pont en escaladant la coque mais sans y parvenir. Elle me semblait encore plus haute que dans mes souvenirs et je savais que l'épais mur végétal qui couvrait le métal rouillé de l'ancien porte-containers était glissante et instable.

« Jack, Zain, je vous veux en poste ici ! », lança Mark les yeux rivés sur son GPS, « il faut se dépêcher, ils sont proches du mur, ils vont bientôt lancer l'assaut ».

J'acquiesçais silencieusement en lançant un dernier regard aux deux hommes qui restaient en bas. Je mis mon fusil dans le dos et j'entamais l'escalade qui s'avéra étonnamment facile. J'étais légère et très musclée et c'était sans difficulté que mes bras me hissèrent jusqu'au pont.

La vue sur la ville de Chicago était à couper le souffle et j'avais presqu'envie de pleurer en voyant les lueurs de ma cité. A ma droite, je pouvais sentir Mark m'observer et je savais que cela n'était pas anodin si c'était lui qui avait choisis de rester avec moi pour me superviser. Je savais que la concentration de caméras était plus importante à l'avant du bateau et il fallait absolument que je sois vue par le centre de contrôle même si on m'imposait de porter ce foulard ridicule.

« Il faut qu'on aille plus vers l'avant », Mark me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est là qu'il y a le plus de caméras », il m'avait attrapé le bras et il était facile de voir à quel point il se méfiait de moi.

« Les Audacieux doivent surveiller des dizaines de millier de caméras, ils ne regarderont celles sur le bateau que lorsque j'aurais commencé à tirer », sifflais-je avec agacement.

Mark me dévisagea un court instant avant de me lâcher à contrecœur.

Je marchais le long du pont abandonné, sans lâcher le mur du regard. J'étais incroyablement nerveuse et je n'avais pas réellement de plan en tête. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que la chance soit un peu avec moi pour une fois.

Je finis par me positionner tout à l'avant du bateau. Je posais mon arme sur le bord rouillé du bastingage avant de regarder dans le viseur. L'air était frais et il y avait une légère bise qui faisait bruisser les feuilles de l'épaisse végétation qui avait repris ses droits sur l'ancien monstre des mers.

Je cherchais le poste de contrôle et lorsque je le trouvais enfin mes jambes manquèrent de me lâcher. Au bout de mon viseur se trouvait Molly et avec elle, Marlene ainsi que quatre autres gardes. Ils semblaient calmes et ils parlaient comme si de rien, riant aux blagues des uns et des autres. Je fermais les yeux en priant n'importe quel Dieu de ne pas me faire manquer ma cible. Je devais les neutraliser sinon ils se feraient tuer par les hommes de Mendes. Je m'étais entraînée dur pour ne parvenir qu'à effleurer un mollet ou une cuisse même à cette distance. La seule donne que je n'avais pas pris en compte c'était qu'en face de moi, en bout de lunettes, il s'agissait de mes amis et non de cibles en papier et j'avais clairement négligé le facteur émotionnel.

Je jetais un coup d'œil en direction de Mark qui ne lâchait pas le GPS du regard. Son talkie-walkie se mit à crépiter et je savais que le jour que j'avais attendu depuis presque deux ans était enfin arrivé. _C'est pas le moment de flancher ma petite Jo._

« Vas-y ! » m'ordonna Mark dont la nervosité était palpable. Je n'avais pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que son arme était pointée sur moi.

Je regardais dans la lunette en cherchant Molly. Sans hésiter, je fis feu. La jeune fille saisit sa jambe et à en croire la façon dont elle s'écroula au sol, j'avais visé juste. Sans hésiter et profitant de la panique générale, je continuais à tirer sur les autres membres qui étaient en charge de la surveillance.

Il ne restait plus que Marlene debout et la seule vue de son visage terrifiée me donnait envie de pleurer et de prendre mon amie dans les bras.

« ça y est les chiens arrivent ! », je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder ce à quoi Mark faisait référence en imaginant les 4X4 tous feux dehors qui devaient se diriger vers nous à vive allure. Je visais le gras du mollet de Marlene et je tirais. Comme les autres, elle s'écroula au sol de douleur.

« Ils sont tous à terre », fis-je sans mentionner qu'aucun n'était mort et qu'ils en auraient au pire pour quelques semaines de repos.

« On dégage de là ! », je regardais les voitures qui arrivaient sur nous.

Je jetais mon arme par-dessus mon épaule avant d'enjamber le bastingage tout en prenant soin d'enlever mon foulard.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?! », je le regardais en lui adressant un sourire narquois.

« Tu penses rester là à les attendre ? », c'était une question purement rhétorique et elle eut le mérite de faire bouger Mark.

La descente fut bien plus compliquée et arrivée au dernier tiers, un échange de coups de feu m'obligea à lâcher prise avant de m'écrouler au sole. Ma jambe ainsi que ma clavicule droite se brisèrent dans un grand « crac » lorsque j'heurtais le sol et je pouvais voir des lampes torches s'approcher de moi.

« Plus un geste ! », cette voix féminine, j'avais rêvé de l'entendre depuis deux ans et je faillis pleurer de soulagement. Les lumières pointées sur moi m'empêchaient de voir le visage d'Hayley mais c'était elle.

Derrière moi, Mark tira plusieurs coups de feu à couvert. Lentement, je parvins à dégager le fusil qui était toujours bloqué dans mon dos. Je ne distinguais que la silhouette de Mark qui faisait feu sur le groupe d'Audacieux mené par ma sœur. L'idée qu'il la tue avant que je ne puisse la serrer dans mes bras me fit oublier la douleur. Je visais l'homme avant de tirer et de l'abattre d'une balle en pleine tête.

« Votre arme à terre ! », c'était la voix de Quatre.

Je lâchais mon arme en la poussant dans leur direction avant de laisser mon corps se relâcher mollement dans la végétation humide.

Deux personnes s'approchèrent de moi et je reconnus la silhouette d'Hayley.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Quatre ! Quatre ! C'est Jo ! Il faut faire venir une assistance médicale ! », je sentis une larme ruisseler le long de ma joue en sentant les mains douces de ma sœur saisir ma main droite.

« Jo, ma Jo », murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Sa voix était lointaine et je ne distinguais plus rien mais pour la première fois depuis deux ans je pouvais me laisser aller et je sentis mon esprit tomber dans le coma, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin se déconnecter. J'avais réussi, je pouvais me reposer, je pouvais pleurer, je pouvais m'autoriser à ressentir de la douleur.

NARRATEUR

En salle de contrôle, Max et Eric regardaient au ralenti les vidéos prisent quelques heures plus tôt sur le bateau.

« Elle a tiré sur chaque membre de l'équipe en poste sur le mur, elle les a tous neutralisés sans en blesser un seul grièvement, elle les a tous touché au mollet avant de descendre sans corde de l'épave et d'abattre d'une balle en pleine tête l'un des hommes de Mendes sauvant ainsi plusieurs des nôtres » Max énumérait rapidement les faits tout en essayant de se convaincre lui-même.

« A combien de mètres se trouvent l'épave du mur exactement ? », la voix grave d'Eric retentit dans la salle de contrôle.

« Presque deux mille huit cents mètres, Monsieur », s'hasarda un jeune novice.

« C'est une prouesse à cette distance », murmura Max qui observait les réactions d'Eric.

« Elle est droitière, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle tire de la main gauche », le jeune leader repassait en boucle les images de mauvaise qualité.

« Le rapport médical indique que son annuaire droit a été sectionné », Eric se tourna vers le novice.

« Comment ça sectionné ? », il fallut des efforts surhumains de self-control pour ne pas saisir le jeune homme et le plaquer contre le mur.

« C'est ce qui est indiqué, il s'agirait d'une vieille blessure », la voix du garçon tremblait et il regardait Max dans l'espoir que celui-ci intervienne.

« Je ne parviens à croire que ce snipper d'élite soir Joséphine Marshall. Ce qui est sûre, c'est que Mendes vient de perdre un atout de poids ».

Eric ne prit même pas la peine de commenter les propos de Max et se dirigea à vive allure vers l'infirmerie. Il fallait qu'il la voit, il fallait qu'il la touche, qu'il l'entende. A cet instant présent, il se foutait bien de savoir qu'elle était capable de tuer une fourmi à trois mille mètres.

Une fois hors de la salle de contrôle Eric se mit à courir. Les gens se poussèrent sur son passage et en arrivant devant deux portes en verre qui marquaient l'entrée de l'infirmerie il prit une profonde inspiration et entra. La réception était vide à l'exception de Quatre qui leva les yeux vers lui. Il n'avait pas reparlé au jeune homme depuis l'incident au pied du mur il y a deux ans. Il avait d'abord juré de le tuer en entendant son témoignage pathétique mais Hayley l'avait convaincu que c'était inutile. _Il ne pouvait par risquer la vie de tous les transferts pour une seule personne, c'était la seule chose à faire et tu le sais. _Depuis deux ans, il se répétait en boucle les mots de la sœur de Jo tout en maudissant la véracité de ses propos.

Quatre et Eric se regardèrent un long moment.

« Elle est bien amochée mais elle va s'en remettre », Eric ne répondit rien et il continua son chemin en direction de la zone réservée aux leaders.

« Tu ne peux pas la voir, elle se repose, elle est avec son père et sa sœur », le jeune leader s'arrêta dans son élan.

« Tu peux remercier le ciel qu'elle s'en soit sortie », murmura Eric en serrant les poings.

« Elle est forte », répondit simplement Quatre, « il le fallait pour survivre chez ses malades ».

Eric ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un grognement de frustration avant de se jeter sur Quatre qui esquiva difficilement le colosse.

« Assez ! », la voix autoritaire de Ben Marshall raisonna dans la salle d'attente et les hommes levèrent les yeux vers celui qui était considéré comme une véritable légende vivante.

« Je ne veux pas de violence ici ! », Quatre et Eric se redressèrent et saluèrent respectueusement le père de Jo.

« Elle revient de loin, elle va avoir besoin de temps », il s'adressait plus particulièrement à Eric dont il n'ignorait pas les sentiments.

Le jeune leader serra les dents sans rien ajouter mais malgré le soulagement de la savoir vivante et saine et sauve, il avait peur de la personne qu'il allait retrouver et à en croire ses exploits de ce soir, elle n'était plus la même.


	9. Chapter 9

Cela faisait plus de dix jours que j'avais été retrouvée et ma sœur n'avait pas quitté mon chevet depuis que j'avais été installée dans une des chambres de l'infirmerie habituellement réservée aux leaders. Elle me fixait avec un regard empli de tristesse, de pitié et…

« Je suis tellement désolée », murmura-t-elle. _Et de culpabilité_.

J'avais un milliard de questions à lui poser et pourtant une seule revenait en boucle dans mon esprit: « pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu me chercher plus tôt, pourquoi avoir arrêté les recherches au bout de quelques semaines ? ».

Je pouvais voir les yeux d'Hayley se remplir de larmes, « on t'a cru morte et on ne pouvait pas monopoliser une équipe de recherche pour une seule personne qui ne faisait pas entièrement partie de notre faction ». _Ouch._ Je me contentais de la fixer essayant de me demander ce qui était le plus blessant. Certes, J'étais heureuse et soulagée de retrouver les miens et d'avoir quitté l'enfer créé par Mendes mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir une forme d'amertume et de colère vis-à-vis de ces gens qui m'avaient abandonné.

« J'ai été capturée par votre faute ! », rétorquais-je le regard fixé sur sa silhouette gracile. Hayley fronça les sourcils et crispa sa mâchoire. _On touche un point sensible._

« C'était un accident, Jo, Quatre ne pouvait rien faire de plus ! », lança-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise avant de se mettre à arpenter la pièce.

« Rien faire de plus ?! Putain, Hayley, il n'a RIEN fait ! », ma sœur me dévisagea comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, il ne pouvait rien faire sans risquer de TOUS vous faire tuer, c'est notre job de protéger le plus grand nombre et c'est ce qu'il a fait ! », cracha-t-elle avec véhémence comme si le défendre était soudainement plus important que moi.

« J'ai vécu l'enfer pendant deux ans », je brandis ma main droite devant son nez l'obligeant à contempler l'oeuvre de Sean Mendes, « tu sais ce que c'est que ça? C'est un petit bizutage de bienvenue. Mendes m'a sectionné le doigt, le même qu'il a perdu jadis à cause de toi!", Hayley sembla se perdre un instant dans ses souvenirs, " Tu crois que c'est le pire que j'ai eu à endurer là-bas !? Alors, tu es très loin de la vérité, tu es même à des années lumières d'imaginer les horreurs que Mendes peut infliger à ses prisonniers », je pris une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux, soulagée d'avoir pu enfin dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur mais meurtrie de devoir en arriver là.

« Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, Jo, je voudrais tellement pouvoir mais c'est impossible », Hayley vint s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit, elle fixa ma main atrophiée un court instant et après une brève hésitation, la pris dans la sienne.

« Quatre s'en veut énormément tu sais », _à la bonne heure._

Hayley se mordit la lèvre inférieure et j'avais le pressentiment que la suite allait être moyennement plaisante, « je vis avec lui maintenant, on est ensemble, officiellement je veux dire », l'espace d'un instant je crus voir les joues d'Hayley se pâmer de rouge puis elle me fixa, cherchant mon approbation.

« Tu veux ma bénédiction? Mes félicitations?", je regrettais immédiatement mon sarcasme et je soupirais avant de reprendre, "c'est cool Hayley, vraiment, ce n'est pas surprenant mais c'est cool », je lui adressais un sourire un forcé car je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être jalouse. J'avais survécu à deux années suréelles, ma vie avait été mise entre parenthèses et les rares moments en tête à tête avec des hommes étaient synonymes de violence, de souffrance et de mort alors le fait que ma sœur ait arrêté de me rechercher puis se soit officiellement mise en couple avec l'homme qui était responsable de ma capture me rendait quelque peu aigrie.

« Tu pourras lui pardonner ? », Ma sœur s'était vraisemblablement transformée en guimauve et je n'avais pas le cœur à entrer en conflit avec elle sur ce point. A quoi bon.

« Bien sûre, si tu es heureuse, je le suis aussi », Hayley affichait un sourire rayonnant et embrassa ma main meurtrie.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Hayley se leva pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Elle ouvrit la porte et qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir le plus redoutable des leaders entrer dans ma chambre.

Nos regards se croisèrent et je pouvais sentir mon rythme cardiaque s'emballer. Les yeux de glace d'Eric Coulter me dévisageaient et ils restèrent fixé un long moment sur ma main droite. Je n'avais cessé de penser à lui ces deux dernières années et je mourrais d'envie de le voir pourtant, à cet instant précis j'aurais souhaité disparaître et pour cause, j'avais eu l'occasion de me voir dans miroir depuis mon retour et je ne ressemblais plus à la Joséphine d'antan. Mon visage portait quelques belles cicatrices et la douceur de l'enfance s'était evaporée pour laisser place à des traits plus marqués, trop marqués.

« Je vais vous laisser », murmura Hayley avant de disparaître non sans m'adresser un sourire.

Eric était toujours aussi beau et charismatique. Le premier souvenir qui me vint à l'esprit en le voyant se tenir devant moi dans toute sa superbe était celui de notre baiser échangé devant le bureau de mon père le jour de ma disparition.

« Les médecins disent que tu pourras reprendre l'initiation d'ici deux bonnes semaines », j'écarquillais les yeux . _Il plaisante là._

« C'est une blague! », ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation.

« Lorsque tu as disparu tu étais en cours d'initiation et tu n'avais clairement pas le niveau d'intégrer les Audacieux et », Je ne le laissais pas finir sa phrase que je me redressais sur mon lit ignorant ma clavicule cassée. Eric était impassible et il me parlait comme si on s'était quitté la veille, comme si il était le Leader face à la pauvre initiée craintive comme un lapin surpris par les phares d'une voiture.

« Tu te fous de moi ! Je peux tuer n'importe lequel des membres de cette faction à mains nues et ce ne serait pas un coup d'essai sans parler de ce que je peux faire une arme à la main ! », je pus voir le regard d'Eric s'assombrir mais il ne flancha pas.

« C'est ce que l'on verra », dit-il sans laisser paraître une seule émotion.

« Je viens de survivre à deux ans de stage intensif chez Sadique et Compagnie, Coulter, et tu oses me parler d'initiation !", j'étais hors de moi , "Tu oses venir ici sur ce seul motif ! Pas un: Bonjour Jo, comment ça va ? Quoi de neuf ?! », Eric baissa les yeux mais n'était visiblement pas prêt à s'excuser pour autant, « Dégage, Coulter ! JE VEUX QUE TU SORTES DE CETTE CHAMBRE ! », ma respiration s'était dangereusement accélérée et je pus le vois hésiter un instant avant d'afficher son usuelle mine renfrognée.

« Il y a des règles ici, tu ne peux pas revenir et intégrer la faction comme si rien ne s'était passé », sa voix était un murmure, « on ne doute pas de tes capacités, mais c'est ton mental qui nous inquiète », Eric tenta de prendre ma main dans la sienne mais je le repoussais.

« Mon mental ? », ma lèvre inférieure trembla et je me mis à pleurer en réalisant que l'homme que j'aimais se demandait à juste titre si j'avais perdu la raison.

« On ne traverse pas ce que tu as traversé sans garder des séquelles et Max veut s'assurer de ta loyauté », il y avait une émotion indescriptible dans le regard d'Eric. _J'ai bien fait de revenir, ça aurait dommage de manquer un accueil pareil!_

« J'étais censée faire quoi ? me laisser mourir », Eric posa sa main sur ma joue et son pouce traça l'une de mes cicatrices.

« Tout dépend de toi maintenant », lâcha Eric en s'éloignant de moi comme si le fait d'être aussi proche était dangereux ou nauséabond.

Je l'observais se diriger vers la sortie, l'estomac noué par la colère et la révolte, « C'est tout? On ne s'est pas vu depuis deux ans et c'est tout ce que tu es venu me dire ? », articulais-je en dissimulant au mieux mes sentiments et ma tristesse.

« Je voulais voir comment tu allais », son regard était fixé sur ma main droite, « c'est un exploit de devenir snipper en utilisant sa main gauche alors que l'on est droitière », cette dernière phrase était presqu'un soupir, comme un constat fait à lui-même. _On s'en fout de ce que tu penses, Coulter._

Eric posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et au moment où il allait sortit, je saisis un verre sur ma table de chevet avant de le lancer de toutes mes forces contre le mur, le verre éclata en mille morceau, obligeant Eric à me faire face.

« Pendant deux ans Eric, deux interminables années, j'ai pensé à toi, à ce moment et aussi à la dernière fois que l'on s'est retrouvé seuls tous les deux! », Eric pivota sur ses talons et me fit face, le regard froid, le visage fermé comme à l'accoutumée.

Péniblement, je m'assis sur mon lit et malgré ma fracture au genou, je parvins à me mettre debout en portant tout mon poids sur ma jambe valide. J'étais vêtue d'un simple t-shirt et d'un short noir et je pouvais voir le regard d'Eric scanner involontairement mon corps.

« Tu sais ce qui est le plus dur ? Ce n'est pas le fait que Mendes m'ait affamé, mutilé et torturée. Ce n'est pas ça qui me fait le plus mal, c'est votre indifférence ! », le visage de Coulter s'assombrit et je pouvais le voir serrer les poings.

Je poursuivis, animée d'un besoin impérieux de jouer cartes sur table, « Je reviens ici et je constate que chacun a continué sa petite vie et tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est que je ne bouscule pas trop vos habitudes ! Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir, Mendes avait raison ! », Eric se jeta sur moi et son visage s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du mien.

« Ferme-là ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que j'ai mis en œuvre pour te retrouver ! Aucune idée de ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai reçu l'appel de Quatre ce jour-là ! Quand ce con m'a annocé que Mendes t'avait captur!», je pouvais sentir son odeur: un mélange de Cologne et de whiskey.

« Comment puis-je deviner ce qui se passe dans ta tête ! Tu as attendu dix jours pour venir ! Et quand tu finis enfin par me faire l'honneur de ta présence, tu me parles d'initiation. Mais bon sang, mets-toi à ma place ! », le regard d'Eric était si intense et menaçant que n'importe quel initié aurait rampé sous terre.

« Ne t'avise jamais de dire que tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir ou encore que ce malade de Mendes a raison ! Et crois-moi que quand je vais retrouver ce malade, il va souffrir mille fois plus que toi ces deux dernières années ! », on resta à se fixer un long moment, notre respiration était forte et aucun des deux n'était prêt à baisser le regard et à céder un centimètre.

Eric finit par soupirer et à reculer d'un pas, « ne disparais plus jamais, c'est un ordre », je continuais à le contempler sans dire un mot, obsédée soudainement par une seule question et par le souvenir de notre dernier tête à tête.

« Est-ce que j'ai changé à ce point ? », le leader sembla ne pas comprendre ma question et hésita avant de répondre, « je suis devenue si laide que tu n'as plus envie de me toucher ? », un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Eric.

« Non, Jo, c'est tout le contraire mais si je te touche, si je t'embrasse, j'ai peur de ne pas être capable de me retenir », je levais les yeux au ciel sans même rétorquer quoique ce soit regardant Eric quitter ma chambre avec un petit air satisfait me laissant seule avec mes frustrations.


	10. Chapter 10

**Je tiens vraiment à remercier chaque personne qui prend le temps de me lire et de laisser une petite review 😊**

**J'ai vraiment du mal à reprendre cette fiction et j'écris un peu comme cela vient. J'ai du mal à remettre le pied à l'étrier d'où les chapitres courts et un peu brouillon. J'espère que c'est tout de même lisible.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que j'étais allongée dans la salle de radiologie, le regard fixé sur le plafond. Après vingt jours passés à l'infirmerie, je n'aspirais qu'à une chose : rentrer chez moi. Hayley m'avait proposé de rester chez elle quelques temps une fois sortie d'ici mais j'avais décliné l'offre pour des raisons évidentes. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de parler à Quatre et même si j'étais décidée à ignorer complètement le fait que tout ceci était sa faute, nous n'allions pas être les meilleurs amis du monde pour autant.

« Mademoiselle Marshall, j'ai de très bonnes nouvelles », le médecin, un érudit d'une quarantaine d'années, s'approcha de moi avec un sourire béat placardé sur son visage. Il accrocha les radios au mur et pointa les différents clichés du doigt comme si c'était une évidence.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, votre genou est complètement remis », _c'est mon genou ça !_

J'acquiesçais sans dire un mot, le laissant poursuivre son laïus sur les nouveaux traitements mis en place par sa faction.

« Votre clavicule est également bien remise, vous pourrez sortir aujourd'hui et je vais vous donner une liste de consignes pour la rééducation », l'infirmière m'aida à me rhabiller et avec un peu d'aide de sa part, je parvins à me tenir sur mes deux jambes.

« Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation », le médecin me serra la main et s'empressa de se rendre à son prochain rendez-vous.

« Je vais faire appeler votre père afin qu'il vienne vous chercher », me dit la jeune femme tout en m'accompagnant jusqu'à ma chambre.

Machinalement, je commençais à jeter le peu d'affaires que j'avais à disposition dans un sac laissé par Hayley en vue de mon retour au domicile familial. Cette perspective, aussi réjouissante soit-elle, me terrifiait. Mon retour ne se passait pas comme je l'avais imaginé et j'avais le sentiment d'être une étrangère au sein de ma propre faction. Uriah et Marlene étaient venus me rendre visite plusieurs fois mais il y avait une distance entre nous et je pouvais palper leur malaise en ma présence. Eric n'était pas revenu me voir ce qui n'était pas non plus une surprise. Même Hayley était plus distante, comme si notre conversation lui avait ôté un poids et qu'après avoir fait amende honorable, elle pouvait vaquer à ses activités.

En boitillant, je marchais lentement vers la petite salle de bain privée attenante à ma chambre d'hôpital et j'ôtais mon pyjama avant d'entrer dans la cabine et de laisser l'eau chaude ruisseler le long de mon corps comme pour me purifier. L'odeur de fleurs d'oranger du shampoing laisser par Hayley à mon attention raviva une multitude de souvenirs de ma vie d'avant et sans me retenir je laissais échapper quelques sanglots avant de fondre complètement en larmes. Il s'agissait de larmes de tristesse, de soulagement, de colère… Toutes les émotions retenues durant ces deux années passées auprès de Mendes pouvaient enfin sortir. Je me sentais en sécurité dans cette cabine étroite, enveloppée d'une épaisse vapeur parfumée.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais sous la douche mais lorsque j'en sortis, Jay se tenait debout au milieu de ma chambre, droit comme un i. Je n'avais pas revu le garde depuis mon enlèvement et visiblement il était toujours à la botte de mon père.

« Où est mon père ? », demandais-je en connaissant parfaitement la réponse. _Pas là de toute évidence._

« Les Leaders sans exception sont en train de mener de vastes opérations avec les soldats à l'ouest du mur, la faction est quasi déserte », en entendant le mot _leaders_, un seul visage me vint à l'esprit et ce n'était pas celui de mon père. _Je sens que ça va être long et pénible la réinsertion._

« Bon bah je suppose qu'on peut y aller », _Voilà, on ne va pas camper là, bonne initiative, Jo ! _Jay s'empressa de prendre mon sac et d'ouvrir la porte et je passais devant lui tout en redoutant de me retrouver dans ces couloirs qui m'avaient été jadis si familiers.

L'infirmerie se trouvait à une dizaine de minutes de marche du quartier des Leaders où ces derniers bénéficiaient tous de grands appartements situés dans les étages supérieurs du complexe. J'avais le sentiment de voir ces couloirs pour la première fois et tout en marchant, je fis glisser mes doigts le long des murs de béton froid. C'était comme si je découvrais les lieux pour la première fois.

En passant la porte du loft de mon père, j'eus le sentiment de me retrouver transportée deux ans auparavant, le matin de la Cérémonie du Choix, la dernière fois où je m'étais trouvée entre ces murs. Rien n'avait changé. Ou presque. En rentrant dans ma chambre, la vision de mon lit fait et de mes habits parfaitement pliés posés dessus me brisa le cœur. Je saisis le premier vêtement au-dessus de la pile. Il s'agissait d'un pull à capuche que je portais durant mon initiation. Je regardais autour de moi et je constatais qu'à part le lit fait, rien n'avait été touché. Sans réfléchir, j'enfilais difficilement mon pull trop grand désormais avant de me glisser sous les draps et de me mettre en boule en espérant que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve et que j'allais me réveiller entourée de ma famille et de mes amis.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait déjà nuit, je m'étirais, l'esprit encore embrumé avant de regarder l'horloge au mur qui indiquait presque 2h00 du matin.

Je me rendis dans la cuisine où je trouvais mon père était assis au bar, un verre de whiskey à la main. Il portait encore sa tenue de combat et de là où je me trouvais je pouvais imaginer sa mine grave et fatiguée.

« Salut », fis-je en faisant un signe de la main.

« Tu as bien dormi ? », me demanda-t-il avant de pousser un plat de bacon froid devant moi et de me servir un verre de whiskey comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.

« Il faut que l'on parle », _et merde._ Je pris une gorgée du liquide ambrée avant de reporter toute mon attention sur mon géniteur.

« Demain, tu seras interrogée par Max et Eric sur ce qui s'est passé ces deux dernières années, je ne serai pas présent étant donné mon implication personnelle », je restais impassible mais au fond de moins mon esprit tirait la sonnette d'alarme.

« Et si je ne veux pas », rétorquais-je.

« Ce n'est pas une option, Jo, tu as passé deux ans chez l'ennemi et c'est un miracle si tu es encore en vie, » lâcha-t-il en finissant son verre d'une traite.

« Tu penses sincèrement ce que tu dis ? Tu pensais vraiment que j'étais morte ?», je le fusillais du regard, espérant en vain déclencher une réaction chez lui mais rien.

« Oui », lâcha-t-il froidement avant de se lever et de se diriger vers ses appartements.

Je finis mon verre cul-sec et je ne sais pas si c'était l'effet de l'alcool mais j'avais besoin de voir Eric et de lui parler avant de devoir répondre à leur interrogatoire. J'avais toujours su que j'allais devoir passer par là et je savais que dans la mesure où Eric était un leader, c'est lui qui conduirait mon interrogatoire mais c'était trop tôt, je n'étais pas prête à répondre à ses questions.

Sans même prendre la peine d'enfiler une paire de chaussures, je pris la direction de son appartement qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres du notre.

Une fois en face de sa porte, je pris une profonde inspiration avant de frapper. J'attendis de longues secondes avant qu'Eric ne daigne m'ouvrir, vêtu uniquement d'un pantalon de jogging. Pendant l'espace d'une demi-seconde, je crus le voir déstabiliser par ma présence mais il retrouva rapidement son visage froid et impassible propre aux Leaders de cette faction de cinglés.

« Il faut qu'on parle », fis-je le plus naturellement du monde alors que de le voir torse nu devant moi me donnait envie de faire tout autre chose que de parler.

« Non », _ils se sont passé le mot pour s'accorder sur leur réponse ou je deviens parano._

« Eric, je dois te parler à propose de demain, c'est important », quelque chose clochait, il semblait mal à l'aise et c'est alors que cela me frappa comme un uppercut bien envoyé, « tu n'es pas seul n'est-ce pas ? ».

Coulter soupira et passa sa main sur le visage, il était sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsqu'une plantureuse métisse que je ne connaissais pas apparue derrière lui. _C'est marrant, mais c'est bien plus douloureux qu'un doigt sectionné. _

« On se voit demain », crachais-je sèchement. Eric n'ajouta rien, il recula d'un pas et claqua la porte. J'entendis la fille glousser puis plus rien.

Honteuse, frustrée et très en colère, je pris la direction de mon appartement en me repassant la scène en boucle. Ce serait mentir que de dire que j'étais surprise. Eric avait toujours aimé collectionner les filles dans son lit et c'est ce qui faisait de lui l'archétype du mâle alpha de notre section. Peut-être que je l'avais idéalisé, peut-être que j'avais largement exagéré dans mon imaginaire les sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir à mon égard. Paradoxalement, ce petit interlude me permis de dédramatiser l'interrogatoire que j'étais sur le point de subir. Mon problème principal était de me mettre à nue, métaphoriquement bien sûre, devant Eric autant dire que désormais, ce qu'il pensait de moi était le cadet de mes soucis.

Mon petit stage intensif chez Mendes avait eu un avantage : il m'avait prouvé que rien ne peut me tuer. Le leader des sans-factions m'avait tout fait subir et rien ne m'avait été épargné. Certes, le retour chez les Audacieux était un peu moins facile que prévu mais qu'importe. Je devais montrer à Max et mon père que ce serait une erreur que de ne pas m'intégrer au sein de cette faction.

Le lendemain matin, Jay me conduisit dans la salle d'interrogatoire. A en croire la chaise semblable à celles utilisées pour le test s'aptitude ainsi que les différents produits disposés sur une table, il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple discussion.

Max, Hayley et bien sûre Eric étaient déjà présents. Je pouvais sentir le regard de Coulter sur moi mais je l'ignorais soigneusement.

« On ne va pas faire de rond de jambes, Marshall, comme ton père a dû te l'expliquer, avant de retrouver nos rangs, il va falloir montrer patte blanche », Max avait le sens des métaphores, « prends place ».

Je m'installais aussi confortablement que possible, cherchant ma sœur du regard. Derrière moi, deux grands écrans s'allumèrent. _Je sens qu'on va se marrer._

« ça va bien se passer, Jo », murmura ma sœur tout en prenant mon bras et en soulevant ma manche.

« Je sais », murmurais-je à moi-même.

Hayley passa un coton humide sur mon avant-bras et injecta le sérum. L'effet fut rapide et au loin, je pouvais entendre la voix de Max. Les questions étaient inaudibles mais mon cerveau sembla y répondre.

Je me retrouvais à nouveau à l'arrière du camion, je pouvais sentir l'odeur de Sean Mendes, je pouvais sentir mon cœur s'emballer, je revivais cette scène atroce où tout avait commencé. Je tombais dans un trou sans fin avant de me retrouver enchainée par les poignets et la voix de Mendes retentit dans mes oreilles, _Ils ont arrêté de te chercher, ta famille t'a abandonnée, tu es à moi désormais, tu n'es plus une Marshall, petit oiseau » _je revivais la scène sans pouvoir fuir, j'arrivais à peine à articuler un non lorsque le couteau de Sean sectionna mon doigt. _Tu seras une grande guerrière. _

La douleur était tellement réelle, la haine aussi, les images de bagarres, de coups se succédaient dans mon esprit jusqu'à s'arrêter au moment ou je me revoyais planter un couteau dans la cuisse d'un des hommes de Mendes avant de le ruer de coups tel un animal puis la fierté de Mendes, _il semblerait que mon petit oiseau soit devenu une vraie guerrière. _Puis Liam apparut devant mes yeux, sa violence, son regard lubrique, ses attouchements, ses viols. Dans cette semi-réalité, je lui suppliais d'arrêter mais rien. Enfin je parvenais à prendre le dessus et à le tuer. Je me sentais soulagée mais souillée. Je me revoyais une arme à la main, les entrainements, la fierté presque paternelle de Mendes et je me réveillais.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, mon corps entier était couvert de sueurs, quelque chose ruisselait le long de ma bouche, le gout métallique ne trompait pas, c'était du sang. Je regardais autour de moi, lHayley évitait mon regard et Max se tenait debout à un mètre de moi, il me fixait avec un mélange de pitié et d'admiration.

« Tu peux aller te reposer, c'est terminé », c'était bien la première fois que Max me parlait avec autant de compassion. Je cherchais Eric du regard mais il avait disparu.

« Est-ce que vous avez vu ce que vous vouliez voir ? », demandais-je froidement.

« Oui, et bien plus encore », lâcha-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie l'air grave.


	11. Chapter 11

Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review. Vous n'avez aucune idée à quel point cela me motive et me pousse à écrire. Alors, , Courtney Ackles, Divdi, Donfinx28, Laulau240. . MERO Julie, LO, MERCI BEAUCOUP

* * *

Depuis mon interrogatoire, s'il pouvait être qualifié de la sorte, je vivais recluse chez mon père en attendant que quelqu'un se décide à prendre une décision me concernant et donc à me laisser sortir du loft. Non seulement j'étais confinée dans un espace restreint mais pour couronner le tout, tout le monde semblait m'éviter. Si l'absence de mon père dans son propre appartement était normale, ce qui l'était moins, en revanche, était la quasi-disparition d'Hayley qui prétextait être perpétuellement en mission.

Dans mon malheur, j'avais la chance de servir d'oreille à Uriah qui venait désormais quotidiennement me voir pour s'épancher sur ses problèmes de coeur.

« Tu as vu ma sœur récemment ? », demandais-je à Uriah tout en essayant de faire fonctionner la machine à café.

« Pas vraiment, elle est tout le temps en mission ou avec Quatre », je sentis mon corps se crisper avant de donner un grand coup dans le malheureux appareil éléctoménager.

« Quelle merde ce truc ! », Uriah vint s'adosser à l'ilot de cuisine qui se trouvait juste derrière moi.

« Tu lui en veux toujours à Quatre n'est-ce pas ? », _penses-tu…_

Je fermais les yeux en appuyant sur le bouton _off_ avant de pivoter sur mes talons, « j'attends toujours qu'il vienne me parler, ce serait la moindre des choses ».

« Et le fait que ta sœur adorée passe tout son temps à s'occuper de lui te blesse alors que tu aurais plus que jamais besoin d'elle », _et après son initiation, Uriah passa un diplôme en_ _psychologie._

« Je pense que ma réaction est humaine », un sourire discret se dessina sur les lèvres de mon ami de toujours.

« Oui, mais tu verrais la tête de Quatre, je comprends que sa copine ne le lâche pas quand elle n'est pas en mission », je levais les sourcils incitant silencieusement Uriah à poursuivre.

« La rumeur veut qu'Eric a flanqué une raclée à Quatre dans la salle d'entrainement mais bien sûre, ce n'est qu'un énième bruit de couloir et il n'y a pas de raison qui justifierait que notre leader adoré colle une danse à un subordonné à moins bien sûre… », j'eus bien du mal à intégrer ces nouvelles informations.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? », articulais-je tout en peinant à contenir mon excitation.

« Non, mais comme toujours princesse, je ne t'ai rien dit », Uriah joint le geste à la parole et fit mine de sceller ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi il aurait fait un truc pareil ? Eric risque gros si il passe devant le conseil", mumurrais-je presque à moi-même.

« Je ne sais pas, un contentieux à régler apparemment mais j'ai entendu mon frère dire qu'il avait dû demander l'aide de deux autres mecs pour les séparer », tout en parlant, Uriah venait de rallumer la machine à café qui sembla fonctionner comme au premier jour. Je choisis d'ignorer ce détail particulièrement agaçant afin de ne me focaliser que sur l'essentiel.

« Tu viens de me dire que c'était un bruit de couloir ! », lui lançais-je, « si ton frère était présent ce n'est pas qu'une rumeur ! ».

« Bah c'est une information officieusement confirmée, disons que c'est une rumeur officielle », _il se fout de moi ou quoi._

« Et c'était quand ? », _parce que ça c'est hyper important_. Uriah inclina la tête sur le côté comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il avait une information qui allait faire mouche. Il le savait et je le savais.

« Le jour de ton interrogatoire », je mis ma main gauche devant ma bouche comme pour réprimer un petit cri de surprise et d'excitation.

« Tu penses qu'Eric s'est battu avec Quatre à cause de moi ? », Eric Coulter n'était pas un mec bien je le savais et si j'avais un minimum d'instinct de survie, je ne devais pas me réjouir de cette perspective. _Je n'ai aucun instinct de survie, c'est officiel._

« Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris mais visiblement il avait sacrément besoin de passer ses nerfs sur Quatre », Uriah marqua une pause comme pour prendre pleinement la mesure de ce qu'il allait dire, « tu sais ce qui est amusant ? ».

« Non », rétorquais-je quelque peu sur mes gardes.

« Aussi violent, cruel et impitoyable que soit Coulter, il n'agit pas sans une bonne raison ou sans avoir pleinement pris la mesure de ses actes or Zeke m'a dit qu'il était fou de rage, comme si quelque chose ou plutôt _quelqu'un_ avait réussi é lui faire perdre la raison et on parle d'un mec qui est né Erudit », je me mordis les lèvres en essayant de réprimer mon sourire, en vain.

« Jo, un conseil d'ami, Coulter n'est pas un tendre et ce n'est certainement pas le mec que je voudrais voir s'intéresser à ma meilleure amie tout simplement car il est malsain. Tu n'étais pas là durant deux ans et ce mec a tout simplement enchainé les conquêtes. Il dispose des gens comme d'objets et pourtant tu sais combien je l'apprécie en tant que Leader », je fronçais les sourcils car je commençait à voir où il voulait en venir et cela ne me plaisait pas.

« Tu penses que je ne suis pas assez bien pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi ? », Uriah me regarda avec la même pitié que je pouvais voir parfois dans les yeux félins d'Hayley.

« Tu te souviens de toi durant l'initiation ? Tu as vu l'humiliation qu'il a fait subir à ta sœur ? Ta sœur qui n'est autre qu'HAYLEY MARSHALL, une légende chez les Audacieux ! Tu es mille fois trop bien pour n'importe quel mec de cette faction mais pas pour Eric Coulter tout simplement car aucune femme ne trouve grâce à ses yeux, c'est tout ! », la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau était parfaitement d'accord avec les propos d'Uriah mais j'avais tendance à ne pas l'écouter ces derniers temps.

« J'ai beaucoup changé, je pense largement valoir ma sœur aujourd'hui », Uriah soupira.

« Tu viens de passer deux ans captive de ce taré de Mendes, évidemment que tu as changé, c'est un vrai traumatisme », malgré la compassion dans sa voix, il y avait quelque chose que mon ami d'enfance semblait ne pas vouloir admettre et qui m'irritait particulièrement.

« Je ne suis PAS traumatisée, je n'ai pas été une simple captive, Mendes a fait de moi une vraie guerrière », j'ignorais si c'était la réalité, si j'étais réellement assez forte pour ne pas ressentir de traumatisme mais si cela n'était qu'une illusion alors elle me convenait.

« Donc tu penses avoir juste passé deux années en bootcamp warrior & cie sans aucune séquelle ? », il y avait une pointe d'ironie dans la voix d'Uriah.

« Oui », articulais-je froidement tout en l'invitant à ne pas poursuivre sur cette voie, « je pense même être devenue bien meilleure et bien plus forte que n'importe lequel d'entre vous ».

« Oh, je vois…Et tu crois que c'est ce qu'Eric a tout de suite décelé ça chez toi ? Si c'est le cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'il passe ses nuits avec une jolie métisse aux jambes fuselée ? Peut-être parce qu'elle n'a pas de balafres sur son visage et qu'elle a dix doigts », Uriah n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je saisis un couteau qui se trouvait sur le comptoir de cuisine a ma portée. Avec rapidité et précision, je parvins à l'immobiliser en le bloquant avec le poids de mon corps puis à plaquer la lame sur sa gorge. Je pressais volontairement le métal froid contre sa peau jusqu'à voir une goutte de sang perler entre la lame et mes doigts fins.

« JO ! », s'écria Uriah et je pouvais voir la peur dans ses yeux mais cela m'était égal, j'étais comme en transe, je pouvais sentir l'adrénaline couler dans mes veines. Chez Mendes, j'avais appris à aimer dominer, j'avais compris qu'il n'y avait rien de plus grisant que de tenir son adversaire à sa merci.

« JOSEPHINE ! », je fermais les yeux en entendant la voix de Jay. Je retirais le couteau en le jetant machinalement dans l'évier avant de reculer d'un pas sans lâcher Uriah du regard, je tenais ma tête haute, le menton presque parallèle au sol.

« Tu as changé, en effet », murmura Uriah en prenant un torchon pour arrêter le saignement en le pressant contre sa gorge.

« Va à l'infirmerie », ordonna Jay, « et ne dis pas un seul mot sur ce qui s'est passé ! Tu as compris ? ».

Uriah hocha la tête et me jeta un dernier regard avant de partir sans demander son reste.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? », demanda Jay d'une voix calme même si ce n'était qu'une apparence.

« On s'est expliqué », fis-je en haussant les épaules avant de tourner le dos à mon garde attitré et de me remettre à bricoler la machine à café.

« Tu viens de saigner un membre de l'équipe d'intervention des Audacieux, une faction dont, je te le rappelle tu ne fais même pas partie », je n'aimais pas le ton paternaliste de Jay qui n'était par ailleurs ni mon père ni mon leader.

« C'est une égratignure », le liquide noir coula dans une tasse mal lavée.

« Et il se serait passé quoi si je n'étais pas intervenu ? », la question était logique.

« Uriah est mon ami, c'était une discussion un peu houleuse », Jay me dévisagea un court instant sans rien ajouter.

« je vais devoir en référer à mes supérieurs, Jo », lâcha-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« C'est ça », grommelais-je avant de me diriger vers ma chambre.

L'adrénaline commençait à se dissiper et je m'allongeais sur mon lit, épuisée. Machinalement je levais ma main droite afin de contempler mes quatre doigts à la lumière du plafonnier. _Elle n'a pas de balafre sur son visage et elle a dix doigts_. Les paroles d'Uriah tournaient en boucle dans mon esprit. Je repensais à ma réaction et l'expression d'horreur sur le visage de mon meilleur ami. En l'espace d'une demie seconde, une conversation amicale avait failli se transformer en bain de sang. J'avais le sentiment d'être devenue un monstre aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. J'avais été dressée pour tuer à la manière d'un doberman. J'avais menti à Jay, la vérité étant que j'ignorais ce que j'aurais fait s'il n'était pas intervenu. Chez les Sans-Factions, on ne se bat pas sur des tatamis sous le regard d'un instructeur, on ne nous arrête pas quand on prend un coup trop fort. On se bat à mort, on se bat jusqu'à ce que le sang coule. J'avais été laisser pour morte maintes fois lors de mes premières semaines en tant que _Petit Oiseau_ puis j'avais appris à rendre les coups et même à les donner en premier. C'était le prix d'une paix et d'une sécurité toute relative dans l'antre de Mendes. Ce n'était pas l'insulte d'Uriah qui m'avait fait perdre pied, c'était le fait qu'il avait très probablement raison : Eric ne me regarderait jamais comme je voudrais qu'il me regarde. C'était une réalité. Peu importe ce qu'il m'avait dit dans ma chambre d'hôpital, peu importe le fait qu'il ait utilisé ma souffrance pour se battre avec Quatre car après tout, les deux hommes se haïssaient et Coulter avait sûrement trouvé un prétexte idéal.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, je regardais la pluie tomber sur les grandes vitres du loft, un verre du whiskey de mon père à la main. Ce n'était pas le premier verre de la soirée ni même le dernier. Mendes, à défaut de nous nourrir, avait l'habitude de nous servir un verre quand il était satisfait de nous et en tant que snipper d'élite, j'y avais régulièrement droit. Je n'aimais pas spécialement le goût du whiskey mais le liquide ambré particulièrement prisé chez les Sans-Factions était le seul qui parvenait à me faire oublier le merdier dans lequel je me trouvais.

Avec le bruit de la pluie, je n'entendis pas tout de suite que quelqu'un frappait à la porte et ce n'est que quand cette dernière s'ouvrit violemment que je sortis de mes contemplations.

« Tu es devenue sourde en plus d'être suicidaire ! », la voix tonitruante d'Eric raisonna dans la pièce.

« Je t'en prie, entres », lui lançais-je sarcastiquement.

Eric portait encore sa tenue de mission et ses vêtements étaient trempés. Le leader fixa le verre que je tenais à la main, « tu te mets à boire seule ? », fit-il remarquer tout en saisissant la bouteille sur le bar pour se servir à son tour un verre avant de marcher jusqu'à moi et de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil à quelques centimètres du mien. Je remarquais qu'il avait pris la bouteille avec lui et j'en déduis qu'il avait les nerfs dans le même état que les miens.

« J'avais bien quelqu'un pour me tenir compagnie mais il a dû partir précipitamment », lâchais-je tout en portant mon verre à mes lèvres.

« ça te fait rire d'avoir envoyé ton ami d'enfance à l'infirmerie ? », demanda-t-il froidement.

« A toi de me le dire, tu y as envoyé Quatre il n'y a pas longtemps, non ? », du coin de l'œil je vis Eric laisser échapper un rire discret tout en buvant une gorgée.

« Jay pense que tu ne serais pas aller plus loin, personnellement, et après ce que j'ai vu durant ton interrogatoire, je crois qu'il se plante », Eric posa son regard franc et glacial sur moi.

« J'ai toujours de vieux réflexes », murmurais-je en reportant toute mon attention sur l'orage qui faisait mine de s'intensifier.

« De vieux reflexes qui pourraient bien te faire virer de cette faction », je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais répondre mais le whiskey embrumait mes pensées.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est et.. », je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que le charismatique Leader m'interrompit abruptement.

« J'étais là, Jo, j'ai vu ce que tu avais traversé », Eric serra la mâchoire et finit son verre d'une traite avant de se resservir.

« Chaque fois que je me bats, il faut que j'aille au bout, je ne me contrôle plus », j'étais moi-même surprise pas ma franchise et ma transparence.

« Je sais ce que c'est mais ça risque de poser un ou deux petits problèmes pour la suite des évènements », Nous échangeâmes un regard et je savais que lui, plus que quiconque, savait ce que c'était que de se battre et d'éprouver du plaisir à dominer l'autre.

« Vous allez vraiment me faire repasser l'initiation ? », Eric soupira bruyamment.

« Malheureusement, oui », j'éclatais de rire.

« Je vois que la perspective de devoir me former te réjouit », le leader serra son poing comme pour relâcher la tension.

« Ce qui me réjouit c'est de te voir déconner comme aujourd'hui et et te transformer en putain d'animal sauvage », je posais mon verre et me levais subitement.

« Là d'où je viens, Eric, c'est soit tu apprends à te comporter comme un putain d'animal sauvage comme tu dis, sois tu crèves ! », le regard intense d'Eric me fit taire.

« Je sais d'où tu viens, Jo ! J'étais là durant ton interrogatoire ! J'ai vu les horreurs que tu as subi ! », il se leva à son tour, son visage était impassible à l'exception de son regard animé de colère et de haine,« Mais tu proposes quoi, Jo?! On accepte le fait que tu puisses tuer n'importe quel membre de cette faction sous prétexte qu'il t'a regardé de travers », je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en réalisant ce qu'il était en train de dire.

« Je n'en sais rien, Eric », soupirais-je, « je n'ai aucun contrôle sur moi dans ces moments-là ».

« Je te conseille vivement d'apprendre à te maîtriser rapidement », il pointa son index vers moi et l'espace d'un instant je cru qu'il allait m'embrasser.

Eric était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais il se tut. Il finit son verre d'une traite avant de le reposer bruyamment sur le rebord de la fenêtre me faisant légèrement sursauter. Le leader m'adressa un dernier regard sombre avant de se diriger vers la porte me laissant seule avec mes interrogations et mes frustrations.

« J'imagine que ta métisse t'attend bien au chaud dans ton lit ? », Eric s'arrêta net et fit demi-tour.

« la jalousie ne te va pas, Jo », il affichait un sourire aussi sadique que triomphal.

« Tu peux dégonfler ton égo, Coulter, je ne suis pas jalouse d'une transfert », lâchais-je froidement.

« J'avais oublié, tu es une Marshall, une quasi-royauté chez les audacieux », cracha-t-il sarcastiquement tout en se rapprochant de moi, « Que tu avais l'air déçue l'autre jour quand tu as vu Mia ».

« Mia ? », j'avais articulé le prénom de ma rivale avec autant de venin que possible et tout ceci semblait grandement amuser Eric.

Le redoutable Leader se tenait devant moi, massif, imposant, terrifiant et terriblement séduisant.

« Et que voulais-tu ? », il approcha son visage à quelque centimètre du mien, il approcha ses lèvres du lobe de mon oreille droite et commença à le mordiller délicatement avant de s'interrompre pour voir ma réaction.

« Te parler », ma voix était légèrement plus aigue et plus essouflée que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« Juste me parler? », susurra-t 'il à mon oreille tout en continuant à la mordre avec ferveur tout en faisant glisser sa main droite le long de ma mâchoire avant de m'agripper fermement le visage. Sa main gauche m'attrapa fermement la taille. Ses mains étaient puissantes, comme tout le reste chez lui. N'y tenant plus, je plaçais son visage entre mes mains avant de l'embrasser. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, retournant ma fougue. Notre baiser était pressant et impatient. Il n'y avait aucune douceur, aucune tendresse dans la manière avec laquelle il me tenait fermement. Tout en m'embrassant, il laissa sa main caresser ma hanche puis descendre le long de ma cuisse avant de s'approcher de mon entre-jambe. J'avais terriblement envie de lui et dans l'excitation, je laissais échapper un soupire pour l'inciter à ne surtout ma arrêter ce qu'il était en train de faire. Je sentis un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. _Il trouve ça drôle. _Eric rompit notre baiser et s'écarta de quelques centimètres de moi afin de rompre tout contact.

« C'est ce que je pensais », la satisfaction sur son visage me donna en vie de le gifler.

« On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ? », demandais-je avec agressivité.

« Je voulais vérifier quelques chose », fanfaronna-t-il en me laissant seule avec mon désir inassouvi.

« Va te faire foutre, Coulter ! », m'écriais-je en lançant mon verre contre la porte avant qu'il n'eût le temps de l'ouvrir.

« Tu as vraiment un problème de self-control », me lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule.


	12. Chapter 12

La réunion avec Max et mon père avait duré environ une heure mais je n'avais retenu qu'une seule chose : Initiation avec les transferts supervisée par Quatre.

« Un dernier point sur lequel j'insiste, Jo, je ne veux pas un écart de conduite ces prochaines semaines, si quoique ce soit me revient aux oreilles tu seras renvoyée sur le champ, est-ce que tu m'as compris ? », je connaissais mon père et je savais que ce n'était pas du bluffe. Lorsqu'il avait appris pour l'incident avec Uriah, il était entré dans une colère noire et l'hématome sur mon visage en était le malheureux stigmate.

« EST-CE QUE TU M'AS COMPRIS ! », aboya-t-il à nouveau.

« Oui », articulais-je péniblement.

« Bien », Mon père se leva sans même m'adresser un dernier regard et quitta la salle.

Des Leaders de cette faction, ils étaient 8 au total, mon père se plaçait tout en haut de la hiérarchie et il ne se privait jamais d'user et d'abuser de sa position. On murmurait que même Jeannine Matthews le craignait et cela ne me semblait pas spécialement étonnant quand on connaissait l'homme en question.

L'Initiation commençait officiellement le lendemain matin et à l'heure qu'il était, Eric ou Quatre devaient être en train de faire le tour du propriétaire aux transferts. Je n'allais pas partager le dortoir avec les autres et le seul repas que j'avais le droit de faire dans la cafétéria était le lunch. En dehors des entrainements, je devais rejoindre l'appartement familial et y rester enfermée. Cas exceptionnel, mesures exceptionnelles comme dirait mon géniteur. Je trouvais cela parfaitement ridicule de me laisser avec les transferts mais mon père semblait penser que moins j'aurais à faire à des adversaires agressifs, moins je risquais d'en tuer un par erreur. _Pas faux._

C'est ainsi que le lendemain matin, Jay m'escorta à travers le dédale de couloirs jusqu'à la salle d'entrainement.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », me demanda Jay qui voyait bien que je trainais des pieds.

« Oui, c'est juste que je ne suis pas passée par là depuis des années… Je ne sais pas, c'est… », j'étais à court de mots tout simplement car je ne de parvenais pas à identifier ce que je ressentais depuis mon retour à Chicago il y'a six semaines. Je me sentais comme une étrangère dans un lieu pourtant si familier.

« ça va aller », murmura-t-il en poussant les deux battants de la grande salle.

La totalité des initiés étaient déjà présents. A ma gauche, les natifs étaient déjà à l'entrainement avec Tori et à ma droite les transferts étaient avec Quatre. Peu importe leur faction de naissance, tous me regardèrent comme une bête curieuse.

Quatre me salua d'un signe de tête et je l'imitais sans plus de cérémonie avant de m'adosser à une colonne et de l'écouter épiloguer sur les différentes techniques qui permettaient de parer les attaques d'un adversaire. Je regardais un à un chacun de mes camarades d'initiation. Certains avaient l'air terrifiés, d'autres prêts à en découdre mais tous n'aspiraient sûrement qu'à une chose : réussir l'initiation et ne pas se retrouver sans-factions.

Bizarrement, cette perspective ne m'effrayait plus peut-être parce qu'aujourd'hui j'avais le sentiment de n'avoir plus rien à perdre. J'évoluais au sein de ce complexe, au milieu de cette Faction comme si je sortais d'un univers parallèle. Etre là sans être vraiment présente. Je m'étais demandée si Mendes me manquait et si j'étais atteinte d'une forme aigue du Syndrome de Stockholm ou un truc du genre. Mais non bien que je ne détestais pas Sean Mendes. Uriah avait même évoqué un Syndrome post-traumatique mais pour être parfaitement honnête je ne savais pas très bien ce que cela voulait dire. De toutes façons, chez les Audacieux, il n'y avait pas de psychiatres, il n'y avait pas de compassion, pas de « dorlotage » à outrance : on subit, on digère et on avance.

« Jo ! », Quatre et la totalité du groupe me fixaient comme si j'étais censée faire sortir un lapin de mon chapeau.

« Oui ? », je pris un air dégagé en veillant à dissimuler au mieux ma surprise. _J'ai loupé un truc là, non ?_

« Je t'attends sur le ring pour faire une démonstration », le regard de Quatre trahissait sa nervosité malgré la placidité de son visage et la neutralité de sa voix.

Je marchais d'un pas tranquille vers le ring. Je n'avais pas écouté un traitre mot de ce qu'il avait dit mais je savais me battre et me défendre alors cela n'allait pas être un problème d'improviser.

« Je veux que tu bloques toutes mes attaques », murmura-t-il alors que nous prenions place l'un en face de l'autre.

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt que je t'attaque et tu nous montres comment tu te défends… Sans fuir j'entends », notre instructeur ne rebondit pas mais il avait parfaitement compris mon allusion.

Quatre lança une première offensive que je repoussais sans même avoir à me déplacer. Il enchaina ensuite avec un uppercut que je bloquais puis une série de coups de pied que je parais sans la moindre difficulté. Chez Mendes, j'avais appris à m'attendre au pire, à repousser des attaques violentes venues de nulle part. Inutile de dire qu'a mes yeux, les coups de pieds et les droites de Quatre, peu importe les petits bonds qu'il faisait sur place ou l'élan qu'il prenait, cela ressemblait à un jeu d'enfants.

« Voilà ce que vous devez faire pour vous défendre : anticiper et bloquer au tout dernier moment », conclut Quatre après sa pathétique démonstration.

« Bon boulot », me lança-t-il alors que je descendais du ring.

« Merci », lâchais-je froidement.

« Mettez-vous par groupe de deux et entrainez-vous ! Marshall, avec moi ! », vociféra Quatre avant de m'attraper le bras et m'entraina à l'écart du groupe, « tu attends quoi de moi, Jo ? des excuses ? A ma place tu aurais fait exactement la même chose que moi ce jour-là ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ces deux dernières années parce que tu ne méritais pas ça, crois-le ou non, je tiens à toi mais je refuse de ramper devant toi pour quelque chose dont je ne suis pas responsable, tu te trompes de cible, le responsable de tes malheurs c'est Mendes », lorsqu'il termina enfin sa tirade, je restais à le fixer un long moment sans ajouter un mot, il avait raison…Sûrement… De toutes façons, je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière et ses excuses ne pourraient en aucun cas changer les horreurs que j'avais vécu ces deux dernières années.

« Ok », lâchais-je. Quatre me regarda comme si un troisième œil venait d'apparaître sur mon front.

« Ok… C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? même pas un va te faire foutre ? », S'il essayait de faire de l'humour c'était complètement loupé.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Oui, Mendes est responsable des pires horreurs mais il m'a peut-être permis de devenir un meilleur soldat, une grande guerrière. Peut-être que c'était une chance parce que qui c'est, sans lui, je serais peut-être en train d'errer dans les rues à mendier ma nourriture », je pris une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre, « je crois sincèrement que ce jour-là, tu aurais peut-être pu te mettre un peu plus en danger pour m'aider si tu tenais vraiment à moi comme tu dis mais ça n'a plus aucune importance aujourd'hui, Quatre. Tu crois peut-être être une légende vivante ici, _l'homme aux quatre peurs_ mes fesses ! Je vais profiter de chaque moment de cette initiation pour te montrer à quel point je suis meilleure que toi : plus forte, plus intelligente, plus rapide. On dit que rien n'arrive par hasard, alors ainsi soit-il », J'ouvris les bras en tournant les mains vers le ciel comme pour faire mine de recevoir une bénédiction quasi-divine.

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? », me demanda-t-il perplexe.

« Très honnêtement, j'essaie toujours de m'en convaincre mais une chose est sûre, ma sœur t'aime et il se trouve que j'aime ma sœur donc je dois faire des compromis et accepter que la situation soit comme elle est au risque de la perdre définitivement ! », Je pouvais voir cette douceur caractéristique dans le regard de Quatre, cette humanité qui le rendait si différent des autres membres de cette faction.

« Donc on est _cool _», je levais les yeux au ciel et esquissais un sourire.

« Faut pas exagérer non plus, je vais continuer à te botter le train tous les jours et quand j'en aurais marre, on pourra en rediscuter », le sourire sur son visage angélique, aussi discret soit-il, témoignait de son soulagement.

Au moment où je regagnais mon groupe, Quatre m'interpela, « fais attention avec Eric, il est dangereux ».

Je ne répondis rien tout simplement car il n'y avait rien à répondre sans compter que cela ne concernait absolument pas Quatre. Je le tolérais pour ma sœur et uniquement pour elle mais Quatre et moi n'étions plus amis, si nous l'avions été un jour.

Cela faisait quatre jours que je n'avais pas vu Eric. Comme à son habitude, il avait disparu après avoir opéré ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à un rapprochement_. A sa décharge, la dernière fois, c'est moi qui me suis fait enlever et séquestrer pendant deux ans._

« Marshall ! Tu peux t'entrainer sur les sacs de sable », Quatre désigna deux sacs accrochés au plafond pendant qu'il observait les initiés qui tentaient de faire Dieu sait quoi avec leurs mains et leurs jambes. Je pris sur moi pour ne pas lui dire que j'avais meilleur temps de faire une sieste jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner mais mon père avait été claire sur mon sort si je continuais à me faire remarquer.

Je commençais à fermer les poings et à alterner les uppercuts et les coups de pieds contre le sac de sable. J'eus soudainement un flash de mon entrainement deux ans auparavant et les heures passées à frapper ce maudit sac de sable. Aujourd'hui l'exercice me semblait facile : je ne perdais plus l'équilibre, je dansais aisément sur mes pieds et surtout le sac tournoyait à chaque impact, preuve, s'il en fallait encore, que j'avais développé une force considérable. Cet exercice me détendait et je repensais naturellement à cet arrogant d'Eric Coulter. Tout le monde me mettait en garde contre lui et ils avaient surement de bonnes raisons.

« Putain d'Eric Coulter ! », marmonnais-je et assénant trois énormes coups de pieds dans le sac de sable qui finit par s'écraser au sol dans un énorme bruit sourd. Je n'avais pas besoin de tourner la tête pour deviner que tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur mon. Je basculais ma tête en arrière en soupirant et en fermant les yeux, « putain je le crois pas ».

« Tout le monde ! Pause ! », s'écria Quatre qui en avait sûrement déjà marre de l'initiation. Je regardais le cadavre du sac au sol.

« Marshall ! Toi aussi tu peux aller à la caf' », je levais mon pouce par-dessus mon épaule pour signifier à Quatre que oui, je comprenais bien ses ordres.

Avant de me rendre à la cafétéria avec les autres, j'avais besoin de passer ma tête sous l'eau, « tu peux m'attendre ici », lançais-je à Jay avant de m'engouffrer dans les toilettes.

Une fille était en train de se remaquiller et lorsqu'elle vit mon reflet dans son miroir ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle ramassa précipitamment ses affaires avant de filer.

Je regardais mon visage dans le miroir en détaillant les traits de cette fille que j'avais bien de la peine à reconnaître. Si on m'avait demandé de me décrire auparavant, j'aurais simplement dit que j'étais une version ratée de ma sœur. Aujourd'hui, je ne voyais plus beaucoup la ressemblance avec Hayley. Peut-être les yeux en amandes, peut-être les pommettes hautes mais c'était tout. J'ouvris le robinet et passa de l'eau sur mon visage, laissant le bout de mes doigts effleurer une balafre qui mesurait quelques centimètres le long de ma joue gauche. Je me sentais si différente, si loin de la Joséphine que j'avais abandonné brutalement à Chicago il y'avait deux and de cela. Je savais qu'il me faudrait du temps pour apprivoiser cette jeune femme sauvage à l'air mutin qui semblait me défier dans le miroir.

Jay m'attendait patiemment comme toujours, « tu es prête ? ».

Je pris une profonde inspiration, « je crois, oui ». J'appréhendais mes premiers pas dans ce haut lieu de vie tout simplement car je n'avais aucune idée des réactions que j'allais susciter et à en croire la tête de cette fille dans les toilettes, mon arrivée risquait d'être épique.

Chaque personne que l'on croisait me avec un mélange de curiosité, de dégoût et de crainte. Je reconnaissais la plupart de ces visages et pourtant, même Molly ou cet abruti de Peter ne m'adressèrent même pas un salut de la tête.

En passant les portes de la cafétéria, le brouhaha se réduisait à mesure que je m'enfonçais dans la grande salle laissant bientôt place à un silence pesant.

« je ne peux pas », murmurais-je d'une voix tremblante à l'attention de Jay qui posa sa main en bas de mon dos et me poussa à avancer. Je pouvais sentir les regards me transpercer et je n'avais qu'une envie, faire demi-tour et partir en courant.

Il me fallut des trésors de self-control pour ne pas baisser les yeux. Je n'avais pas le droit de leur donner ce plaisir, de me faire me sentir comme une étrangère. Je scannais les différentes tables quand mon regard se posa naturellement sur Quatre qui était seul, en bout de table. Nos regards se croisèrent et à ma grande surprise, il se leva et me fit signe de s'asseoir avec lui. J'échangeais un regard avec Jay qui, d'un petit mouvement de tête, m'intima l'ordre de mettre ma fierté de côté.

Lorsque je fus assise à côté de Quatre, j'articulais discret « merci », du bout des lèvres tandis que Jay posa sa veste mais resta debout, « je vais nous chercher à manger ou tu arrive à vivre d'air et d'eau fraîche ? ».

« Heu oui, oui, bonne idée », bégayais-je encore choquée par la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu. Autour de nous, les gens me jetaient des regards en coin mais les conversations reprirent et le bruit fut rapidement assourdissant.

« Ca va leur passer, il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui t'avaient vu depuis ton retour », lâcha Quatre tout en reportant son attention sur son assiette.

« Tu es certain que ce n'est que de la curiosité ? », demandais-je tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

« Non, ils te craignent aussi et te voit comme une menace pour la Faction mais à toi de leur prouver le contraire », la réponse de mon instructeur avait le mérite d'être claire et concise.

« Je n'ai rien fait de mal », rétorquais-je à juste titre.

« Tu veux que l'on reparle de la marque sur le cou d'Uriah », mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en entendant l'impudence de Quatre.

« Il avait l'ordre de se taire », je regrettais immédiatement mes paroles.

« Rien ne reste secret bien longtemps ici, tu devrais le savoir et cela ne change rien à la gravité de ton geste », je mordis mes lèvres soudainement mal à l'aise par la remarque de Quatre.

« C'était un accident », je regardais instinctivement à la table des Leaders et l'espace d'un instant, mes yeux croisèrent le regard glacial d'Eric. Le jeune Leader nous observait avec sa froideur et son dédain habituel avant de rire à une remarque de Max.

« Il y a deux ans, si je t'avais rapporté une scène similaire, tu aurais cru quoi ? », j'étais sur le point de pleurer et je pouvais sentir le gout métallique du sang dans ma bouche à force de me mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas faire une scène maintenant ici.

« J'aurais dit que la fille était folle à lier et qu'elle n'avait pas sa place chez nous », je regardais les gens autour de moi, « tu penses que je suis folle ? ».

Quatre prit son temps pour répondre, « non, tu es juste paumée et c'est cocmpréhensible, tu as vécu deux ans en mode vivre ou mourir, c'est comme un modus operandi que tu as du mal à abandonner et c'est bien pour cette raison qu'on ne te lâche pas dans le complexe de peur que tu te grilles définitivement ».

Je fronçais les sourcils, « tu as lu le rapport de mon interrogatoire ? ».

« Pas la peine, je vis avec ta sœur », je n'eus pas le temps de lui préciser que ces informations étaient hautement confidentielles que Jay était de retour et qu'il lâcha un plateau devant moi.

« J'espère que je n'interromps rien », fanfaronna-t-il en en s'asseyant en face de moi et en nous regardant tour à tour.

« Penses-tu, on évoquait le menu du jour », en parlant je regardais ce que Jay m'avait pris à manger.

« Pourquoi tu m'as pris deux tartelettes aux fraises ? J'ai horreur de ça », lâchais-je en fronçant le nez.

« Je sais, mais ils ont refusé de m'en donner deux de plus pour moi », tenta-t-il d'articuler la bouche pleine.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Eric traverser la salle et s'arrêter à hauteur d'une jeune fille que je reconnus comme étant la charmante et insignifiante Mia. Eric passa son bras musclé autour du bras de la frêle métisse et l'embrassa fougueusement avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. La jeune femme gloussa comme une oie et Eric rejoignit Max qui l'attendait déjà à l'entrée de la cafétéria. Le plus âgé des Leaders tapa dans le dos d'Eric comme pour le féliciter de sa prise.

« Cesse de le fixer ! », siffla Quatre en me faisant sursauter.

« Je ne le fixe pas ! », rétorquais-je sur le même ton.

« Chi tu le fixes », Jay devenait de plus en plus familier avec moi mais d'un autre côté il était devenu comme mon ombre alors je pouvais difficilement le blâmer.

« De grâce, fermes la bouche », lui lançais en prenant un air dégoûté.

« Rien de ce que fait Eric n'est le fruit du hasard », je détaillais le visage de Quatre pour essayer de décoder ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Tu crois qu' il essaie de me rendre jalouse ? », Quatre me regarda comme si j'étais une demeurée complète.

« Tu ne penses pas que tu as assez d'emmerdes comme ça, Jo ? Eric est un sadique, il aime jouer et là, il se marre bien avec toi », les paroles de Quatre n'étaient pas en soit une révélation pourtant…

« Pourquoi moi ? de toutes les filles ici, pourquoi moi ? », J'avais envie d'entendre le rival de Coulter me dire que c'était parce que j'étais unique, parce que j'étais une fille qui le méritait mais Quatre ne partageait pas ma vision et mes espérances.

« Pour se venger », lâcha-t-il comme si c'était une évidence, « Avant d'être élevé au rang de Leader, ton père a fait de sa vie un enfer surtout quand il a fait de l'un des meilleurs initiés de son année ton babysitter attitré, c'était une terrible humiliation pour lui », j'acquiesçais sans rien dire tant je me sentais idiote. Mon père était un sadique de première catégorie et si Eric avait été son souffre-douleur, pas étonnant qu'il ait la rancœur tenace.

« Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de filles qui sortent en pleurs de chez lui au petit matin et ça va faire bientôt quatre ans que je suis en poste prèsà côté de chez lui", renchérit Jay qui avait le chic pour mettre son grain de sel partout.

« Et tu pensais me le dire quand ? », crachais-je en le fusillant du regard _ce genre d'information aurait pu être très utile._

« T'as jamais posé la question », Jay haussa les épaules tout en s'attaquant à sa première tartelette ce que je pris comme le signe que le chapitre était clos. Pour l'instant.


End file.
